


YouRiko One-Shots

by Lydinya



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydinya/pseuds/Lydinya
Summary: There are multiple ways two souls can fall in love with one another. Whether it be sudden or through small cracks down the road. Here is my own take at the possibilities of You and Riko. Enjoy.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Comments: 78
Kudos: 164





	1. Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> In good new, I have finally learned to spell sheriff correctly on the first try. Also, this story has been sitting in my notes since last year so thank you to @DarkSoul1800 for giving me the idea. It was finally brought to life for this one-shot collection.

Life couldn’t be better for Sheriff Watanabe and Officer Ohara. They were partners in fighting crime. They worked hand in hand, always knowing what the other was thinking. No one could ever outsmart them when they were together. Each day going as the last where they fought crime and pulled the bad guys from the street. It wasn’t until one night where things took a turn for the young duo. The lines for the station were blowing up with multiple calls, they were barely even able to handle everything. While getting down information, there was finally a call that was enough to pull the best officers on it. A young girl had called, she sounded as if she were in trouble. All that could be heard from her was a location in the nearby outskirts of town and a cry for help. Gearing up, the two got their gear and headed out. 

“Ohara, what do you think is happening tonight?”

You questioned as she continued to look around them. The location the girl had gave led them to a forest with miles upon miles of trees. There was something off about the atmosphere that the sheriff just couldn’t put her finger on.

“I don’t know Watanabe, but from the sounds of it, I don’t think it’s from this world.”

“What makes you say that, Ohara?”

Before Mari could answer, a quick snap of a tree branch was heard in the shadows. Taking a step back while getting into her fighting stance, You took a look around at her surroundings. It was a man, no older than 30. He stumbled towards the sheriff. His eyes were dazed but as soon as he caught sight of You he began to pick up speed towards her. You repeatedly asked him to back down but he didn’t budge, instead becoming faster with no sign of slowing down. Finally, pulling out her trusty chamber, You took aim at his leg. The shot was fired. As the metal pierced his leg, he paid no mind as now he started limping towards her with just a slight change in speed. Startled, You stared at the man in shock as he didn’t even seem phased. 

Suddenly, a loud boom could be heard as the body fell to the ground. Mari’s chamber radiated smoke as she lowered her gun. Finally out of her shock, You took a look at the man, who was now missing a large portion of his head.

“What the hell happened to this bastard?”

You knelt down taking a good look at him, or what was left of him. His mouth was foaming while his skin had lost its shade of life, showing a more green like tint to it.

You got up from her position only to see Mari was gone. Spinning on her heels, You took a look around the place before calling out,

“Ohara! Where are you, Ohara?”

Suddenly, all around her, You could hear bodies coming near her as groans echoed the forest. Quickly grabbing her flashlight attached to her belt, You shined it in the closest direction of the sounds. 

There were more people coming her way, all with the same look upon their faces of the dead man at her feet. Before You could think about fighting, Mari came bursting from the shadows with a group of people chasing after her.

“Run, Watanabe! Run!”

You didn’t waste a moment as she immediately took off, heading back towards the sheriff's department. It was hard dodging all of the bodies, as well as random debris on the ground, but You managed. Mari had caught up to her and as they were side by side she yelled out,

“I’m gonna take a detour, Watanabe! I’ll try to lose a couple at the cornfield. Meet you back at the station!”

Before You could answer back, Mari was already on her way. Luckily, she took a good amount of them with her. Taking this moment, You began sprinting towards her destination. She had to get these things off her back before she made it back to town.

As her legs ached in pain, You kept going faster and faster with the thought of saving her town in her mind. 

She hadn’t been paying attention to any of her surroundings as next thing she knew she was already at the station. Taking in large breathes, You took a look around only to see even the streets were empty. 

She felt disgusting as she was sweating head to toe but she didn’t have time to relax.

Entering the sheriff's office, You immediately heard shuffling of people moving around. She didn’t believe these things would be smart enough to hide from a sudden noise but would rather charge towards it. Getting closer to the noise, the young deputy found a group of townsfolk hiding behind her desk.

“Are y’all okay?”

You asked but as soon as they heard her voice, the group of townspeople cheered. They were all afraid they’d have to deal with one of those monsters out there.

As they all stood up, You recognized each one of them. Chika: the farmer's daughter, Kanan: the local lifeguard, Dia and Ruby: the mayor’s prodigy children, Hanamaru: The librarian’s assistant, and Riko: the local music teacher. Each one of them looked ruffled up as they all stood before You,

“Where are the other cops? They said they would be back but we’ve been here for an hour.”

Chika was the first to question You but before she could answer, Kanan interrupted next,

“And what about deputy Ohara? Where is she?”

As she was about to answer, more and more of their questions started rolling in. Being only one person, You waved her hands to get everyone to calm down,

“I know just about as much as you guys. I came back from a call that Ohara and I took but things got bad so we split up. She should be back any moment now.”

The girls all turned to one another chatting away before they heard laughs coming from one of the cells,

“You already know what’s happening, sheriff. I told you all about it the night before, but you didn’t listen.”

All heads turned towards the sound of the noise. You began to go towards the back, already knowing that voice from anywhere,

“Tsushima, what are you talking about?”

You asked her question as she stood in front of the cell.

“I tried warning all of you, yet no one heeded my warning.”

You kneeled down to see more of Yoshiko through the bars as she sat on the single bed in the cell looking towards the ground.

“Tsushima, you were literally running around town at 2am telling everyone the end was coming, I think you can understand why no one would believe you.”

Yoshiko simply laughed before whispering out,

“But you will soon.”

Before You could probe any further, Mari came bursting through the front door,

“Sheriff, we have a problem!”

You ran out of the holding area only to see Mari was attempting to hold it back from multiple people trying to burst their way in as well. Not taking a moment to lose, You immediately ran towards the door to help Mari.

Using her strength to hold it back, You shouted towards the townspeople,

“Can you guys give us a hand with this?”

Kanan, Chika, and Dia were all the first to react. They all immediately began to grab the desks of the office and push it towards the door. 

“Ohara, help them secure it. I have to have a talk with someone.”

Jogging back to Yoshiko, You opened her cell. Yoshiko stood up as You came face to face with her,

“If you knew this was going to start then tell me how to stop it.”

Yoshiko smiled before answering

“As much as I would love to refuse helping you and allow you all to perish, I unfortunately would be stuck with you guys. So, it’s simple really. For 29 days these bloodthirsty monsters will roam around this town, not taking a moment to rest until they get each and every one of us. Only a single sacrifice is sufficient enough to get them all going back to the hell where they belong.”

You tapped her foot as she crossed her arms. She wasn’t entirely keen on the word sacrifice as none were ever easy according to every tale out there. Yoshiko continued on as she looked at the annoyed You before her,

“The person who runs this town must give up something they love and carry it to the center of town. Don’t worry, as long as you have your sacrifice in hand and it is the correct one, no one will attack you. However, it can’t be alive. If they hear a heartbeat, they’ll be sure to remove it. Do this and the ritual will be set for another 100 years. By then you’ll all be dead, hopefully, and it’ll be the next person's problem.”

Yoshiko took a moment to the let the suspense built in You before she finished her instructions,

“The mayor isn’t the one everyone would expect though. It’s the sheriff that truly runs this town, I mean, look to where everyone ran to instead. So, considering you’re the one runs this operation, you technically run this town. Congratulations.”

You couldn’t help but panic as she had a spark of the one thing, or rather person, she loved in this town with everything in her soul, but she immediately hid it. However Yoshiko could see right through her,

“I know who it is that will take the bullet. It really is too bad you never told her you loved her in the first place. Such a wasted opportunity.”

Yoshiko clicked her tongue before sitting back down.

“Now then, lock my cell. If you don’t do it, I’d rather starve to death in here then get eaten out there.”

You could feel herself panicking. She fell to her knees as she could feel her tears forming. This wasn’t what she needed right now in her life. She was still young, yet she couldn’t think of a life finding someone else like her, as if there was someone out there that could compare to her red-haired beauty she held close to her heart. 

You had told herself over and over again that at the right time she would finally ask Riko out. She’ll make that first move, yet each time, panic would always set in. Everyone in town knew of her feelings but the one she wanted. You looked up towards Yoshiko with her tears fully falling,

“Please, there has to be another way?”

Yoshiko looked down at her in pity,

“Should’ve made her yours when you had the chance. Or at least quit this god awful job.”

As the walls were barricaded, everyone came into the cell room only to see the scene before them. They were all confused as to why You was crying on her knees before Yoshiko. You got up, slowly making her exit from the cell before Yoshiko called out,

“And don’t forget, if you don’t do it by the time it reaches midnight tonight, you’ll have missed your chance. Then again, wouldn’t be the first time am I right?”

Yoshiko laughed with her final words as You turned around to lock her cell once more. You tracked her way out to the cells. Taking a look at the clock, it was already 3:18. As the group of girls followed her, You quickly wiped her tears. She couldn’t let them see her in her current situation she was in so she instead stayed facing away from them before choking out her words,

“She said I have to make a sacrifice of something I love. That’s the only way to stop this all.”

All of the girls seemed confused except for Mari. She couldn’t help but feel her own heart sink. She knew of You’s unexpressed feelings towards the local music teacher. Mari took a glance back at Riko that didn’t go unnoticed.

“Oh no, please don’t tell me.”

Riko felt as if someone was grabbing ahold of her own heart. She looked back at Mari as she simply nodded her head in confirmation. The red-haired girl looked towards You for some sort of confirmation as well but You continued to look away from the group. 

You couldn’t get out her words as she began to sob. Riko made her way towards her as the other girls cleared her a path. Grabbing her shaking shoulders Riko whispered out,

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve lived a good life and if I’m being honest, it’s been an even better one knowing you felt the same way.”

You finally turned to look at Riko. With the sight of her honey eyes glistening with tears before You, the sheriff couldn’t keep herself together. You could feel her knees weakly give out as she fell to the floor. 

“I-I can’t do it. I can’t do that to you, Riko.”

Riko went down to the floor to join You grabbing her hands in her.

“Like I said, it’s fine. But I do want one thing before I go.”

You gripped Riko’s hands a little tighter, pulling them closer to her chest,

“I’ll do anything, what is it you want?”

Riko then took her hands from You’s grasp, softly placing them on the sheriff’s cheeks. She pulled You closer to her as she whispered out onto her lips,

“You.”

-

“Wait a second, why am I the crazy town lady?!”

All the members of Aqours sat in their club room as You and Mari stood before them with their story. The long rainy day had caused them to cease all practicing, which then led to them pairing up and creating stories to keep their minds active. Of course, that now turned into a horror-romance novel from Mari and You. Well, mostly Mari.

“Well, you seemed the most fitting for the roll, duh, Yoshiko-chan.”

Mari said as she petted Yoshiko’s bun. However, Riko’s face was flushed red as she whispered to herself,

“Why am I the sacrifice? And the one to say such embarrassing things?”

Mari couldn’t help but laugh at Riko’s whispers,

“Well, You-chan here wouldn’t write the scene herself, so I decided to just add in some romance ad-libs to spice it up.” 

Riko looked over towards You, who had been dying in the corner since the sudden change of their pre-planned story, leading to the romantic trope had appeared. She quickly jumped up from her hiding space when she was mentioned however,

“T-That wasn’t supposed to happen, Riko-chan! I wouldn’t ever write you like that! And Mari-chan, that would’ve been great if you had run that by me really quick.”

Mari simply giggled while shrugging her shoulders,

“If I did, you wouldn’t have let me keep it.”

Chika, who was far too interested in the story, excitedly asked aloud,

“So, how did it end?”

As Mari took a breathe to begin but You quickly stepped in,

“Nothing happened! Nobody kissed! Yoshiko-chan was just the crazy town person and she lied. Instead, I went all badass on everything and killed the zombies and we all lived happily ever after.”

Chika giggled before adding in,

“Happily ever after with Riko-chan, right?”

You sputtered out a response that was lost to the uproar of laughter in the clubroom. Mari and You both took their seats before Kanan clapped her hands,

“Okay, that was eventful. So, who’s next?”

Riko and Dia were the next to stand. At the front of the whiteboard, Dia and Riko proudly presented their piece titled, ‘Garasu no Hanazono’. They had even drawn a tiny picture on the front of their book. Before Dia could introduce their story however, a sudden question broke through the air,

“Wait, why does that look like Eli and Nozomi from Muse?”


	2. Heartbreak Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways I have been in a YouRiko mood recently and I love the song Heartbreak Weather from Niall Horan so I thought I'd combine the two. The song isn't like a copy and paste like Kiss Me but it's somewhat inspired.

Pain after pain. Fight after fight. It was all You was used to in her dating life. No matter how many times she put her heart on the line, it just never worked for her. She had tried just about everything and all that came from it was where she was now. All alone in the city of Tokyo. She had resided in Numazu for so long but it felt as if the dating pool was about as small as the town itself. You were always gonna run into your ex around every corner. With how many girls You dated however, that was fairly true. 

She chose the city after she had freshly graduated college. Her big degree to her name allowed her to get a job working at Tokyo’s largest aquarium. None of that mattered to her though. The city never felt more empty. 

You had thought to herself many times that maybe she just needed to stick with friendships over relationships. However, she couldn’t help her heart from falling and apparently the girls who she sought after couldn’t help but take advantage of that. 

At least You had one friend in Tokyo. Her friend she kept from school, Riko. She’d often visit her when You had yet another heartbreak. It felt nice to be comforted after yet another foreseeable future. Riko always warned her when she brought a new girl around, saying that they were no good, but You never listened.

Taking a deep sigh, You took a look at where she was. She had dozed off for a while as she was quite bored on this Friday night. Usually she was in town, socializing with anyone who would walk in her path, but recently she just felt, well, empty. 

She wasn’t living anymore, she was merely getting by.

Rolling over onto her stomach, You didn’t want to think about these types of things. It just ruined her mood. Luckily, a familiar face popped into her head to distract her.

You smiled as she grabbed her phone off of her coffee table, already scrolling down her contact list. Riko wasn’t ever doing anything on Friday nights anyways.

As she shot the girl a text, You jumped off the couch, already getting ready to crash at Riko’s place. It was much cleaner and always had more food than hers. Plus, who else is there in Tokyo to give her that happiness she needs?

Grabbing her overnight bag from her room, You heard her phone go off. With a quick glance, You’s mood already brightened ten fold as Riko confirmed she could come over. 

——-

“You, please don’t tell me you found another girl to gush about and that’s why you’re here?”

It was the first thing Riko said as she answered the door. Not a “Hello” or “How are you?” to leave her mouth. You put her hand over her chest as she slid past the door, walking into Riko’s living room. As if hurt from her statement, You dramatically replied, 

“Riko, how could you think so lowly of me? I can’t come by to see a friend?”

Riko walked into her living room only to see You was already putting down her things, getting situated in her small apartment.

“There’s always an underlying reason for your actions.”

The red-haired girl stared at You with her arms crossed as the young girl flipped herself on her back, stretching herself on the couch.

“Well I just wanted to ask what you're up to on this fine Friday night?”

Riko laughed before motioning to her clothing. She sported a long pink t-shirt with baggy sweatpants topped off with her hair messily put into a bun.

“Does it look like I was up to anything tonight?”

You checked Riko out quickly before laughing,

“I guess not. Hey, let’s do something tonight! Just the two of us?”

You exclaimed out loud as she jumped up from the couch into a sitting position. Riko, however, laughed at her this time,

“Yeah, no thank you. I’d rather not screw over my sleep schedule parading around town. Plus, these clothes are comfy.”

Riko turned around, walking into her kitchen to eat her Friday away like usual. You jumped up to follow her.

“Come on Riko, we don’t have to go anywhere. We can stay at your place. I won’t even pressure you to stay up long, please? Just like old times?”

Riko stopped walking as she thought back to You’s definition of “Old Times”. They hadn’t had a sleepover in so long, or even hung out in general. Work always became too much and promises were constantly broken on one another. Well, more on Riko’s half. During the times they were together though, Riko could confidently say those were the best nights of her life. Back when she was much more carefree and unknowing of what would come in her future.

As if making up her mind, Riko turned around only to see You was much closer than she thought. She always trailed her just like a puppy. Looking at her eye to eye, Riko just couldn’t resist those ocean eyes. With a final sigh she let out,

“Fine, but if I fall asleep first you better not draw on me.”

You cheered out as she quickly went to Riko’s living room again.

“You get the popcorn and I’ll start renting the movies. Your credit card information is still on your account right?”

———

One a.m. was as long as Watanabe You could stay up as she quickly realized it herself. Her long work hours had definitely taken a toll on her youthful self when she could get by with only six hours of sleep. Every shut of her eyes lasted longer and longer. She laid in Riko’s bed as she could hear her washing up in the bathroom. It was at these hours You let herself succumb to everything around her. 

She took a look at her friends room. It hadn’t changed much since You helped her move in. The walls were still white. Her single desk still sat at the corner of the room with her dresser on the opposite. You moved around, getting a feel for the covers. With her fingers sliding over the soft fabric You came to realize that even those hadn’t changed.

Riko was so settled in her ways. How could she be so content with one thing all the time? She always ordered the same things when they would eat together, cooked the same things. It was all oddly boring, yet consistent.

Everyone around her was always coming in and out of her life while Riko stayed. She always greeted her with the same smile, laughed at her same jokes, even hugged her ever so tightly around her shoulders when she had to say goodbye. 

Finally thinking about it all, You could help as she felt a strange realization that she couldn’t quite describe. All there was, was a deep warmth within her chest, making her fingers and toes feel tingly. It was almost like she could breathe a little lighter. 

“I must be really tired.”

You whispered to herself as Riko stepped out of the bathroom in her silk pajamas. The red-haired girl had offered You a pair earlier but she could barely walk to her room, it would be a nightmare letting her try and change into some different clothes. 

In her groggy voice, You didn’t even have to look as she let out,

“You look really pretty Riko.”

Riko giggled at the comment as You’s words slurred together. She sounded like a wreck.

“Thanks. You look pretty as well.”

You grabbed one of Riko’s pillows, holding it tighter to herself before muffling out,

“Yeah, I know.”

Riko let her eyes follow the adorably exhausted You as she got into bed. 

You felt the dip in the mattress as she turned over to face Riko. Being uncoordinated from her tiredness though, she didn’t realize how close she was. As she stopped in front of the red-haired girl, each of them could feel each other’s breath on their skin. 

While You couldn’t comprehend how awkward this truly was, Riko could. Her face had burst into a blush as she looked at You. Before either could back away though, You reached out to Riko, grabbing the hand that laid by her side.

“You know Riko, I feel like all of my life has been heartbreak weather. I’m always left by myself and to my own thoughts. Each day I want to give up, not in life but in finding my missing piece. Everything is just so everchanging, I just want things to stay the same sometimes.”

Riko’s heart felt like someone was pinching it. She didn’t know You was slowly giving up on love. 

You’s final blink kept her eyes shut as Riko watched the girl before her slowly succumb to her slumber. 

“I can’t explain it, but it feels so different when you’re with me though. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Riko. I feel like you keep me sane in this uncertain world. Say, can we stay like this forever?”

You could barely keep her eyes open as she asked her final question. Riko however was wide awake. Her tears had silently fallen down her face before she even realized it. 

She thought she had run out of them by now, but apparently she never could.

Riko didn’t want to admit it but she had long fell in love with You. How could she not? You had given her her best memories and honestly was the only person who she could call her first love. It was why Riko tried so hard to be there for her, it hurt however knowing that You still couldn’t see her in the light she wanted.

You had shown her every side of her from her best days to her worst as well as vise verse with herself. She thought she was making some type of progress towards You’s infinitely loving heart, yet, the grey-haired girl she yearned for was slowly giving up.

Riko just wanted a chance, she knew she could change You’s perspective of her. Yet, she was always beaten to the punch every few months. It stung every time You fell in love with a new girl. What did they all have that she didn’t? A part of Riko wanted to be happy each time they broke up but it also hurt to see You go through another month of self loathing on her couch. 

You loved unconditionally. While Riko felt selfish for thinking it, she just wanted that love for herself. 

It truly felt like the one person in her life that brought her happiness from slipping from her fingers.

Riko was brought from her thoughts as she heard a soft snore in front of her. She softly smiled at the peaceful You who had dozed off into slumber. Wrapping her arms around her, Riko brought their foreheads together.

Heartbreak weather was common for Riko too, but unlike the girl before her, she wasn’t ready to give up just yet.


	3. You Are My Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to type so I'm just gonna say I love YouRiko. If you too love YouRiko please I beg of you to like hit me up with some content. Please, I'm dying here. I'll literally take a scribble of a ship and cherry blossom together lmao

Cloudy days had become a new regular in Numazu as the rainy season was about the begin. Unfortunately, practices had to be cut short a majority of the time for the Aqours members since other clubs had reserved the gym and there wasn’t enough space in their club room. They usually called it quits for the day when the first cloud was spotted as You’s ability to tell the weather was always spot on, no one ever questioned her. Riko constantly told Chika to fill out the permission slip to get permission to stay in the gym but the little mikan just kept forgetting. 

Which led them to now, all nine members were practicing on top of the roof. It was only about thirty minutes into practice but each girl danced with everything they had. 

You stopped in her tracks mid song only to quickly look at the sky. All the girl’s had taken note of You’s strange behavior, following their sight to the pure blue sky above them.

“The calm before the storm.”

You had said aloud before quickly running to grab her things. She swiftly skidded across the concrete to her bag that was at the corner of the roof, wildly packing her things together. All the girls looked at each other as no one had said to head home yet. Kanan was the first to speak up,

“You-chan, where are you going? We’re still practicing?”

You tried to quickly pick up her things with her shaky hands. She shouted back over her shoulder for Kanan to hear,

“There’s a thunderstorm coming. I- We have to leave now if we want to make it home in time.”

All the girls looked up at the sky once more except confused this time. It seemed today was the one time they had a clear sky in days, they didn’t want this time to go to waste. Dia intervened,

“The sky is clear though. We should be fine for at least another hour. We haven’t had a full practice in days, I think we can risk waiting until we see the clouds.” 

You, having already gathered her belongings, threw her bag over her shoulders. Tipping her hat down to avoid eye contact, the young sailor began speed walking towards the stairs,

“I’m sorry Dia, but I can’t risk that. I have to go, now.”

The members all looked at one another, mentally asking what was happening. They weren’t sure what to do. Chika, however, felt that as their leader she should make the decision of what should happen next. She stepped up, quickly grabbing You’s wrist to keep her from walking further away,

“You-chan, it’s just a storm. We can wai-“

You pulled her hand from Chika’s grasp in an instant before quickly cutting her off,

“Don’t tell me it’s ‘just a storm’. You wouldn’t understand anyways.”

None of the girls had ever seen You ever react so hostile towards Chika. You only glanced towards her members for a moment before turning back to her path. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this. As You made her way towards the stairs, the eight remaining members watched in silence as she quickly jogged out of sight.

——-

“So, Chika-chan, what was that all about?”

Riko and Chika were alone now in the club room. You was right about the storm as they could see large dark clouds coming in. They had planned to continue practice but without You to help Kanan, it was much harder to pick out who was messing up dance moves thus throwing everyone off. Kanan, being as exhausted as she was from trying to watch everyone and her own steps, ultimately called off practice entirely.

“She’s always like that during this time of year. I don’t know why. She loves the water but she just hates when it rains.”

Riko hummed in acknowledgement. She had only been apart of the Aqours for nearly a year and while she had gotten closer with each member, she felt she was always learning something new about You. She hid her flaws very well and Riko desperately wanted to solve each one. That sailor wasn’t as perfect as everyone thought she was and it intrigued her to no end.

“Have you tried talking to her about it?”

Riko questioned Chika but the other girl couldn’t help but become slightly became embarrassed. She scratched the back of her head before answering.

“I may have let it slide for a while now.”

Riko couldn’t tell if she should be disappointed or not surprised at all by that answer.

“I thought you guys were best friends?”

Chika pouted before turning away,

“Just because we’re best friends doesn’t mean our lives revolve around each other. Plus, it’s only really rainy once a year, so usually we just survive the month and then she’s back to normal.”

Riko sighed as she knew Chika was right but why avoid a problem for weeks when she could, oh I don’t know, attempt to fix it? 

Riko stood up, gathering her belongings, while asking,

“Has Yoshiko-chan left yet? I need to know what bus she takes.”

———-

“Take a left at the convenience store and about 2 blocks down on a corner you’ll find You’s house.”

“Thank you so much Yoshiko-chan!”

Riko had decided to solve the problem at hand herself. Something about You seemed far too off from normal and she couldn’t just let it go over her head unlike everyone else. Riko was slightly disappointed in her members. They had all known You for so much longer, was everyone afraid of confrontation in this town? 

“Anything for my little demon, Lily.”

“Please stop calling me that.”

Riko had begun to walk away from Yoshiko as the sky had become much darker. The fallen angel quickly called out to her though before she could leave her sight,

“Hey, Lily, can you make sure You is alright?”

Riko, who immediately was annoying with the nickname, suddenly was taken off guard,

“Oh, yeah I’ll try.”

Yoshiko looked at the ground, lightly kicking her feet, before continuing,

“She hasn’t really been the same on the bus recently. She doesn’t even say ‘Ohayousoro’ anymore. She just hides in the back. I’m kind of worried.”

Riko smiled as Yoshiko did care a lot but given she was an underclassmen she could see why she couldn’t confront You about her problems.

“I’ll try my best.”

“Thank you.”

————

Riko couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t slightly afraid of getting lost in an entirely new neighborhood, especially with the thunderclouds rolling. She could tell the downpour was going to start any moment now but luckily You’s house was a dead giveaway. Their exterior blended in as it was a plain grey however no other house had a huge anchor acting as a reed on their door.

Just in time too as Riko began to feel the tiny droplets touch her skin. Running towards the door, Riko quickly knocked to see if anyone was home. 

Answering the door was a tall woman with short grey wavy hair. Riko could definitely tell where You got her looks from. The woman smiled down at the girl before her,

“Friend of You-chan?”

Taken off guard, Riko nodded her head in silence but before she could question it You’s mother led her in,

“Do come inside. You-chan didn’t tell me we were having guests so sorry if it’s a bit messy.”

Riko looked around You’s house and despite her mother saying it was messy it actually was incredibly clean. Not a single thing was out of place except maybe the single plate on the table. Were they just a perfect family?

“You-chan is upstairs if you want to see her, Riko-chan. She’s been feeling under the weather lately so I’m sure a good friend coming over is what she needs right now.”

You’s mother pointed towards the stairs to show where You’s room was. Riko bowed before thanking the older woman. Before she could go towards the stairs though, Riko had to ask,

“How do you know my name, ma’am?”

You’s mother smiled. She dismissed it as if it were nothing as she waved her hand around before answering,

“It’s only natural for a mother to listen to her daughter.”

Riko nodded along yet she couldn’t help but think that her mom wouldn’t know any of her friends' names, except maybe Chika‘s last name since they did live right next to her Inn. You’s mother continued on though as if it were nothing new,

“You-chan talks very highly about her friends. A little bit more recently about a certain red-haired girl named Riko-chan but don’t tell her I said that.”

You’s mother put her finger in front of her lips as if to signify a secret. Riko felt her face begin to blush before bowing her head down towards the ground.

“Oh, well, You-chan is a great friend of mine as well. I’ll be going to see her now.”

Riko awkwardly got out her sentence while pointing towards the stairs. She wasn’t sure if she could handle talking to a seemingly older You who was so nonchalant about everything. 

Riko scurried across the room as she went towards her destination. Thinking back to what she said, Riko technically couldn’t say she wasn’t great friends with You-chan. I mean they were school idols together and all. However Riko couldn’t help but also want a bit more from her sailor friend. It was just hard to say that so Riko was pretty content on living a non fulfilling life of missed opportunities. However, life seemed to want to give her a free pass with this new situation at hand.

Riko’s hands slid across the walls as she took each step up to the room. As she finally made her way to You’s door she noticed it had a small Uchicchi sign on it. Written on it in chalk was You’s signature she used for school idol signings.

Riko was nervous as she hadn’t told You she was coming and after having that moment at practice she doubts she actually wants to see her now. But she was already so far she had to keep it going.

Knocking on the door Riko awaited her answer. After a moment she heard a grumble and a few tosses and turns before footsteps approaching her.

Swinging the door open, You automatically had her head upwards looking towards her mom’s height, that was until she realized that space wasn’t occupied. Trailing her eyes down You saw a nervous Riko in front of her with a half smile. 

“Hey, You-chan.”

Riko took a look at You’s appearance and her mom was definitely right when she said she looked under the weather. You looked so small before Riko as she wore a large grey jacket matched with baggy sweatpants. Even You’s glasses were slightly tilted on her nose. She wasn’t as energetic as she usually was but instead You sat in silence, waiting for Riko to speak up. With how Riko was observing her messy state though it seemed she’d have to get their conversation rolling.

“Riko-chan. What are you doing here? It’s raining.”

Hearing You’s voice it sounded as if the girl had been on the verge of sleep with how rough it was around the edges. Riko decided to get right to the point to get everything out on the table,

“Well after what happened at practice I-I mean-we became worried about you so I decided I’d come and see what’s up.”

Riko stumbled on her lie. While she’d like to take full credit for everything she didn’t want it to seem like she was intruding on her life. You didn’t seem to believe that story anyways as she could see straight through Riko. You was going to question her on it more however, with a quick look outside she noticed the rain was beginning to get heavier. Panic started to set it. Putting on a fake smile, You tried her best to sound fine,

“O-oh? That’s really nice of you Riko-chan! I was just a bit tired, you know, staying up late making costumes and stuff makes me cranky. Thanks for coming by though but I think you should be going now.”

As You went to start pushing Riko out of her doorway a boom of thunder made its way through You’s house, rumbling the foundation all around them. Before she could even touch Riko’s uniform, You immediately retracted her hand to herself.

Riko couldn’t help but notice how pale You suddenly got. Taking a step forward Riko asked,

“You-chan, is something wrong?”

Quickly trying to rid her fear crawling up her spine, You let out in a shaky voice,

“I’m fine. Can you leave now.”

The end of You’s voice trailed off and she looked at the ground. Riko couldn’t let that go. Stepping forward, Riko made her way into You’s room. Riko taking charge was something new as You took a step back surprised at her lack of personal space. 

“W-What are you doing? I told you to leave.”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong. You haven’t been acting normal recently.”

Rather than defusing the situation and giving in, You could feel her anger building as Riko denied her requests. They haven’t even been friends for a year, how well did she think she knew her?

“What if this is how I normally am huh?”

You raised her voice towards Riko but the red-haired girl could tell she was putting on a front. You reminded her all too well of a cornered animal, biting a clawing but deep down truly scared.

“Don’t lie to me You-chan. You may not have noticed it but I do pay attention. Something happened recently and you haven’t been the same since then.”

You took a breath but before she could get out her words another strike of lighting hit near her house, cutting the lights off. The strike of lightning wasn’t far away as the thunder came immediately afterwards, knocking the girl off of her feet.

On the ground, You put her arms over her head as if to protect herself. Riko watched as she felt her own heart clench in her chest from the pain You looked to be in. Slowly getting down to one knee, Riko placed her hand on You.

Jumping up, You peeked at Riko through her shielded arms as tears clouded her vision.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? It’s okay to be afraid of things.”

You couldn’t help but feel like a child as she let such a small fear drive her into a mess each time. The storms had only been getting worse as of recently with the rainy season hitting early this year. 

Riko stood up, placing a hand out for You. As the future sailor looked up from the ground, she questionably looked at the girl before her. Had Riko always been this kind to her?

“Come on, I'll help you get through the rainy day.”

You took Riko’s outcast hand. Pulling herself up on her shaky legs, You was guided over towards her bed. Riko was the first to lay down on the bed, patting the space by her.

“Um, should I be worried about what you’re doing, Riko-chan?”

You couldn’t help but ask as this scene didn’t seem the most appropriate. Riko looked at their situation as she was already laying in You’s bed practically asking her to crawl over her to get to the other side of the bed. Realizing what You was getting at, Riko laughed out loud while playfully tapping You’s arm. 

Wow she was built, even through the jacket.

“No, there’s nothing to worry about. It’s just, usually I get through storms by sleeping. They’re usually really scary but when you take a nap then time goes by faster.”

You didn’t see any harm in trying. She had attempted it before she was interrupted but truthfully she was always awoken by the claps of thunder that it was practically no use to her. However, with someone by You’s side, maybe it wouldn’t be as bad.

Crawling over Riko, You laid by her as she stared at the ceiling. The rain tapped its steady pace on her roof as You set her glasses by her bedside. 

It felt a bit awkward to be so close to Riko when she had just seen such an embarrassing side to her yet You just felt comfortable around her at the same time. Riko was an old soul that anyone could be around.

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep if you want.”

You could feel the words she wanted to say on the tip of her tongue but she held them in. It would be too embarrassing to ask her to stay. Instead she opted to scoot closer to Riko. Grabbing ahold of Riko’s hand that laid by her side, You whispered aloud,

“Can I tell you something?”

Riko stared at the ceiling as You did. Her ears burned as she hadn’t ever been in such a situation like this.

“Of course.”

“I don’t like thunderstorms.”

Riko could’ve figured that much out. Rather than making a joke about it though, the air around them was far too intimate to be broken.

“Why not?”

You swallowed down the knot in her throat as she felt her tears forming. She didn’t like to think about her fears but something in You wanted to finally be able to tell someone. Maybe then people would start to understand her.

“My dad is out at sea right now. He won’t be back for a couple months. I’m afraid one day one of these storms will take him away from me forever. I’ll never get to see him again.”

You let her tears fall down her face. Her hands trembled in Riko’s as she continued through though,

“I don’t know what I would do without him. I want to be just like him but I can’t even get through a simple storm. How childish, am I right?”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of her situation. She wiped her tears as she thought about it all. How could she take over her father's ship one day if she’d hide in the bunkers when a storm was spotted. A captain would always be needed on the front grounds, to be strong for others.

Riko noticed You’s behavior. As if she could feel You was mentally beating herself up over it she tightened her grip on their intertwined hands,

“I think it’s okay to have fears, You-chan. Everyone has them. Lots of people are afraid of storms, I’m sure it’s every captain's worst nightmare.”

You turned to look at Riko as she spoke,

“You think so?”

Riko looked back at You with a smile as she caught sight of You’s rosy cheeks and matching button nose,

“I do. But they power through it because they all have someone waiting for them back home that they all want to return safely to. I’m sure your dad holds out each day wanting to come back home to you and your mom.”

You turned to look back at the ceiling as she thought about Riko’s words. She always thought about her waiting for her father but she hadn’t taken into considering her father having just as much of a drive to come back home.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks for listening, Riko-chan. Sorry I snapped at you earlier, I’m just not used to talking about this kind of stuff.”

You shifted in her bed uncomfortably. She didn’t want to be seen as the bad guy but she had built her walls up for so long, it wasn’t easy to just say how she felt. Riko understood though.

“It’s okay. Sorry for pushing it. I was just worried and so was everyone else. I guess I was the only one with nothing to lose since you’ve been friends with everyone way longer.”

You furrowed her eyebrows in confusion,

“What do you mean? You’re just as important to me as everyone else is. Sure you haven’t been around as long as everyone else but time doesn’t decide a friendship.”

Riko hadn’t thought of that. She figured everyone was so put together that it would be hard to break into a group. Obviously You and the rest of the Aqours we’re slowly breaking down her theories on small towns. You sighed though as she thought back to their previous conversation. 

“When I get older, I wonder if I would ever have someone to go home to. Like a reason to keep pushing.”

Riko smiled at You’s thought process. Before she could think twice about it, Riko waved her hand before playfully letting out,

“Ah, well, even if you don’t have someone, you could always come back home to me.”

“What?”

Riko froze as she realized what she said. It did not come out as nonchalant as she had hoped.

“I mean, if I was your partner or something. Not that I would be, well I could be, but like not now since we're friends. You can come back home to friends, right?”

Riko stumbled over her words as her embarrassment started to become too much. You took in a breath of air,

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

As You turned her head, she smiled as she brought Riko’s hand close to her chest,

“No matter what, I’ll always come home to you. Friend or whatever. Just promise you’ll be waiting for me?”

Riko shifted her body to fully face You. Placing her other hand on top of their already intertwined hands, Riko let out her promise.

“I’ll always wait for you, You-chan.”

With the storm steadily pouring down outside, for once, You wasn’t afraid. Not when the girl before her made her heart race faster than the winds howling outside.


	4. Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This used to be the intro to these one-shots but I kept getting embarrassed thinking about it so I moved it to further back. You have to get through a lot to get to this one now lmao. But if you're here because you saw an update, go to chapter 3 now for the new story. if you're reading this in order, i'm sorry you have to see this one jskdjs

Riko has been dating You for quite a while now. She loved You with all of her heart, she knew she was going to marry the girl someday. Not that You had proposed or anything yet, but mainly because Riko may have sort of already mentally wrote her vows the first night they said “I love you” and well once Riko has her mind on something, it will go through.

They had some early bumps in their relationship as it wasn’t easy for You to understand why Riko was so doubtful in her incredible abilities nor did Riko understand why You needed so much reassurance for their relationship and what it meant to her. Eventually they had reached past it only for them to realize that they’re insanely awkward on making first moves. Their early days had gone through the awkward sweaty hand holding phase to eventually having their first kiss finally a year after they started dating. You was always the one to make the first move for everything.

Riko had expected this of their first time, and maybe a couple times afterwards since they always say, “You learn as you go”. However, the young girl didn’t expect You to kiss, well, like a dog. Everything was sloppy and rushed, it was as if she was too excited for Riko to even be near her.

Riko hadn’t talked to her about it, mainly because what do you even say to your girlfriend about something like that?

“Hey, i know the phrase is called ‘swapping spit’ but it’s disgusting, so can you kiss like a normal person or something?”

It would surely break the sailors heart. They would probably be stuck at their weird hand holding phase again that took them MONTHS to get out of. The idea of hurting You took a toll on Riko but she couldn’t just let it go by.

Which led her to where she is now, You on top of her, kissing her neck, slowly trailing her jawline until she gets to where Riko least wants right now.

Riko slightly moved her head more towards the right as You kept trying to get closer. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Riko slightly pushed on You for her to stop.

“What’s wrong, Riko-chan?”

Riko turned to face You, taking note of her messy hair and blushing cheeks. She could feel You’s ragged breath on her. The breeze hit her neck, causing her to shiver.

‘She even kisses my neck sloppily.’

Riko placed both of her hands on You’s shoulders but before she could say anything, she saw the all knowing look You gave when she started becoming insecure,

“Do you not want to kiss me?”

Riko couldn’t exactly say she didn’t want to continue, but she was also not ready to go down the same road yet again.

“No, I do want to, You-chan! It’s just that, I want to take things a bit slow today. If that’s okay with you?”

You‘s mood jumped up, as she was relieved of her doubt, before quickly taking a breath to calm down, 

“Of course, I can take it down a notch. It’ll be smooth sailing from here.”

You finished off with a wink, lowering herself back to Riko’s lips as the red-haired girl smiled into their kiss. This was a lot simpler than she had expected.

—————

That was a lie. It had been a week since that talk and each time they fell into bed it always ended with Riko pushing You away while making up some excuse to stop. Anything came out of her mouth just for her to breath once more.

She tried again and again but it seemed that You was, unfortunately, a puppy at heart.

Their scene played again as both girls had long finished their homework only to end up back at You’s room. Once more, You was on top of Riko, messy hair with a raised body temperature.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Riko did everything to not think about You’s kisses, she tried thinking about her next piano piece or even what she might have for dinner that night but each thought was brought back to reality before her.

She just couldn’t do it anymore. 

Grabbing ahold of You’s shoulders, Riko forcefully separated them. They pulled apart as if they were suction cupped and Riko couldn’t be happier,

“You-chan, you kiss like a dog.”

Riko held You apart at arms length. She couldn’t help but feel her heart break in two as she saw You’s dejected face.

“What?”

You’s voice cracked as she asked her question. Truthfully, You knew she wasn’t the best at kissing but she thought that maybe she was improving. She didn’t exactly have the experience behind her but she hadn’t been told she was doing a bad job yet, at least not until now. Which could’ve been said a little nicer in her opinion.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been wanting to say it for a while but you just get so into it, I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

Riko looked at You as she explained herself. You quickly broke eye contact as she knew it would only make the words hurt more. This rare moment of them being so close let Riko take in the grey-haired girl’s natural beauty and slightly swollen lips to match. Almost kissable if they weren’t in this situation now.

“No, it’s fine, Riko-chan. I didn’t know my kissing was that bad.”

Riko didn’t want You to be upset but she kind of also didn’t want to lie to her as well,

“Well, I didn’t tell you anything so you couldn’t have known anyways.”

“Do you want to stop then?”

Riko was tempted, I mean, the mood was off now and she did have to get going soon if she wanted to make it home for dinner but something in her didn’t want to leave just yet.

Then, an idea popped into her head.

Riko grabbed ahold of You’s waist, flipping them over. The sudden change in position caused You to let out a tiny yelp as her back hit the bed, slightly bouncing from the quick force of it all. 

“Why not continue? But this time, I’ll lead.”

You looked at the Riko above her. Her long hair fell down acting as a curtain to block everything out from You’s sight, everything except the red-haired beauty before her. Riko had never been on top for the entirety of their relationship, yet for some reason something in her wanted to change that tonight. Riko lowered herself closer to You’s lips, barely grazing her skin while whispering out,

“Well?”

You wasn’t entirely used to this new version of Riko but she couldn’t say she didn’t like this side of her, a lot. You’s hands trailed up her pianist before resting on her hips. Finally answering Riko’s question, You whispered back,

“Okay. Teach me.”


	5. May I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is the fifth chapter to be added. Nice. Gonna take a short break from these to finally finish Their Secret. It's been months and while I finished the chapter, it needs to be rewritten really badly lmao. I need to stop distracting myself with all these YouRiko's and get to my other stuff >.<

With a single flower in her hand, You stood in front of Riko’s door but for once, the rose wasn’t for her love. She had been with Riko for nearly five years now after the ending of high school, of course that didn’t mean she didn’t still bring her roses but that wasn’t the point. They had gotten together in their first year of college, right after Riko had needed a date for a wedding. With a little bit of convincing, You skipped class that day to accompany Riko. When push came to shove though, each of their feelings came spilling out that night. Of course, that wouldn’t have happened if Riko didn’t steal a bottle of champagne for the two of them to drink back at their dorms. It was a fond memory You liked to look back upon. It was best feeling getting out her heart’s true feelings but nothing could top receiving that admiration right back. Before You could take a trip down memory lane though, the young sailor had other plans before her.

Riko was out of town for the week, as she was in America composing pieces for a new artist on the rise that specifically called for her. It was You’s perfect time to do exactly what she needed.

Ringing the doorbell, You quickly checked to make sure she looked presentable. She chose a simple blue dress with sandals. Being in her captain uniform seemed too professional and being in sweatpants was out of the question. Patting her wavy hair down quickly, You heard footsteps approaching.

Answering the door, a tall man appeared before her with dark crimson hair, matching the family trademark.

“Can I help you?”

You presented her flower to the man before bowing her head in the process,

“Mr. Sakurauchi, I have to ask you something!”

Riko’s father looked down at You curiously but before he could say anything, You continued on,

“I, Watanabe You, would like to ask for your permission to take your daughter, Sakurauchi Riko’s, hand in marriage. It would be a great honor to spend the rest of my life with her by my side. It would be an even higher honor for her to become a Watanabe with me. So, please, what do you say?”

You, who felt as if her heart was going to come up from her throat. She took no breath between her words as she sputtered them all out. Thinking on it now, it came out smoother in her practices. 

As You counted down the seconds, she could feel herself shaking as the man still hadn’t answered her question. Peeking up to see his reaction, she was met with a confused look.

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

‘Ouch’

You couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. It wasn’t as if You hadn’t gone to multiple of Riko’s family gatherings or given their family a multitude of gifts from the places she had traveled as a ferry captain.

You brought the rose to her side as she slouched her shoulders in defeat.

“I’m Watanabe You. You know, the girl who’s dating your daughter. Your only daughter.”

The man suddenly realized who he was talking to. With a smile upon his face, she snapped his fingers,

“Oh, the little captain Riko’s dating. I remember you.”

You sighed in relief. At least it wouldn’t be totally awkward trying to reintroduce herself like the first time she met him.

“So, what do you say? May I marry her?”

The man laughed,

“No.”

Closing the door in her face, You stood there with her single rose still in her hand. She didn’t even get to question his reasoning before that harsh ending to their conversation.

Being in shock though, You turned around, trudging down the steps of Riko’s house. She turned around to look at the building. A part of her wanted to just go home and cry as that was just about the worst outcome she could have gotten, but she couldn’t. If she wanted Riko to be a Watanabe, she had to do this.

Pumping out her chest, You gave a salute to the house where Riko’s father resided, before making her promise,

“I’ll make you change your mind, sir! Just you watch!”

—————

“Please, I would do anything for Riko. I’ll come back each and every day if I have to, just please let me marry her.”

You was at Riko’s parents' doorstep again. It was the third time that week that she had been rejected. Each day it was a door to the face with no reasoning behind it. Now, however, it was Riko’s mom to answer the door, not that You saw as she was already on her knees, begging for mercy.

“Um, You, why are you on the floor?”

You looked up to see Riko’s mother. At least You knew she liked her. Standing up, You grabbed her hands, attempting to quickly gather her marbles, as she questioned her,

“Mrs. Sakurachi, I haven’t seen you all week. I haven’t gotten the chance to ask you my question. May I, Watanabe You, take your daughter’s hand in marriage?”

You silently prayed as Riko’s mother looked at her intensely for a short moment,

“Yes.”

“Really?”

Riko’s mother giggled before confirming with You,

“Yes, really. Why would I say no? Riko loves you dearly and she’s been waiting for this proposal for a while now, trust me.”

You jumped in the air but was quickly cut off as Riko’s father approached the door,

“Ah, Watanabe, you’re back.”

Feeling the mood between the two, Riko’s mother walked away from the door before calling behind her,

“Good luck, You!”

You smiled back at Riko’s mother before staring at the man before her. With an intense look, You repeated her question,

“Sir, I ask once more. May I please marry your daughter.”

Just as the previous days before, he showed a simple smile before his ill-fated words,

“No.”

Before he could shut the door, You put her foot in front of it, stopping him from closing it.

“Sir, at least tell me why. I would do anything to change your mind!”

“Watanabe, you will never get my blessing to marry my daughter until the day I die.”

You took a step back as he took a step forward. Mentally preparing herself, You could feel this was about to be the worst day of her life as his face turned stone cold against her.

“Do you want to know why? I’m sure you do since you’re desperately here each day.”

You let out a small noise in discomfort but he continued on,

“Do you know how many days I heard Riko cry in her room over you? All the days where you were away in the middle of the ocean while she stayed here, constantly waiting for you?”

By now Riko’s father was in You’s personal space as he continued on,

“I told her over and over to just move on as there were plenty of people out in the world but she was so stuck on you. Now, after all this time you want to come here and ask to marry her, for what? So she can really never move on and keep hanging on to a girl who might leave for good one day?”

You was at a loss for words. She knew that some days she couldn’t contact Riko due to there being no signal in the sea but each time they talked again she seemed so happy, never sad. How long had Riko been keeping that a secret from her?

“I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t know-“

“Of course you didn’t know, you ever think about anyone else besides your boat, Watanabe?”

Before You could answer, Riko’s father had shut the door in her face once more. This time though, she felt as if she deserved it. You took a moment to stare at the door before her, swallowing the guilt that crept up her throat. 

She had to marry Riko. There was no way around it.

——————

It was finally the last day of the week before Riko was to return home. You hadn’t come to Riko’s house all week as she was preparing for her final visit. She had planned everything down to the wire and if this didn’t work, she could give up. She would let Riko move on to someone new, someone who wouldn’t break her heart as many times as she unknowingly did.

Standing at the door once more, You knocked.

It came to no surprise when Riko’s father answered,

“You really don’t quit do you? The couple day break was nice though, I gotta admit.”

Pulling the paper from her back pocket, You gave it to Riko’s father. He took the paper but before he could ask a question, she began her planned speech,

“I quit my job as a captain, sir. You are right, I only thought about my boats, not the woman I want to marry. That’s my resignation letter. I will be let go by the end of the month as soon as I train the newest captain to take my spot.”

The man looked at the paper before back at You,

“And where will you work then? How will you support my daughter?”

You smiled as she had already thought of that,

“Well, to become a captain, you have to study marine biology. I know the local aquarium’s owner and she is in need of someone who will help her care for the sealife there. I’m set to work as soon as I finish my captain duties.”

“Okay, but how can I know she is in safe hands with you? You left to the sea once before, how do I not know you won’t do it again.”

You dug out from her pocket the box she had been protecting for the last couple of months. She flipped it open, showing the diamond in rusted jewel, while presenting it to the man. You raised her hand in salute,

“I, Watanabe You, promise to not ever break your daughters heart ever again. I will not return back to the sea unless she is by my side.“

Letting her salute down, You spoke from her heart.

“I love her so much, Mr. Sakurauchi. I’ve dreamed about this day for so long and I refuse to just give up on us. However, if you do not want us to be together, if you don’t believe I can or could ever make your daughter happy, you can take the ring right from my hands and I’ll leave. I’ll break up with Riko and I won’t ever step back into any of your lives. However, do know that I’ll forever love her, no matter the decision you make.”

With the box shaking in You’s hand, she awaited her answer. She doesn’t know why she laid the answer on the table when the man had refused her all week, he would gladly like to see her fail for a final time. Yet, she had to let Riko’s father know that she respected him and his wishes. 

As Riko’s father began reaching forward towards the box, You tried her best but her tears were already forming in her eyes. Her heart was going in overdrive as his fingers touched the box. They only rested there for a moment though, before shutting the open case.

You looked at him in confusion Before he laughed,

“I see you’re genuine about my daughter. Giving up everything just so she will be happy shows you are serious about this. I do have to say, it was brave of you to put your faith in me. I give you my blessing.”

You fell to her knees before the man, letting her tears come down as well,

“Thank you so much, sir. I will do everything in my power to make sure she wakes up and goes to sleep knowing I’m by her side! She won’t ever know what it’s like to not be loved with all of my heart I swear on my life-“

By now Riko’s dad has to cut in,

“Watanabe, please keep it together. You still have to ask Riko, you know that right?”

You stopped her crying before smiling,

“I think she’ll say yes. Even more so now that you guys approved!”

You jumped up to hug her future father-in-law. It was strange to think about but she also couldn’t have it any other way. Riko’s mom, who was patiently waiting on the side of the door the entire time, finally burst out, getting in on their hug.

“Ah, our Riko’s getting married, dear! I knew she would find someone, despite all those weird books she reads.”

As they all backed away from their hug, the smile stayed on You’s face as she looked at her future in-laws. 

“Thank you so much. I really do promise I'll cherish and love Riko with all my heart, well even more than I do now. If that’s possible.”

You laughed as her words before realizing she should take her leave. You gave a quick bow to Riko’s parents before turning around. Riko’s mother called out to her, stopping her before she could step away,

“Wait! Why not stay and have dinner? We never get to talk with just you anyways.”

You felt as if her day couldn’t get any better. As she was guided into The Sakurauchi’s household, You took in everything around her as now, it all felt different. It was strangely comforting knowing that this would soon be like another home away from home. Someday she would be in Riko’s father's place while her red-haired beauty would be in her own mother's place. In their future home together, living out their life while giving their next generation a hard time that were secret life lessons in disguise. You smiled to herself at the thought. 

No matter the outcome, so long as Riko was there, You could handle anything in their future.


	6. Fallin' All in You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :3 . Here is a short story to let y'all know I am still alive in this YouRiko tag. i had this story in my drafts for like ever and i listened to the song (Shawn Mendes' Fallin All in You) that inspired this so i just though i'd wrap it together real quick. God that song is just so,,,,,,, wholesome.

Sunlight shined through the windows, brightening the plain white room ten fold. Riko cracked an eye open, annoyed that she slept on the wrong side of her bed yet again. It wasn’t her fault she hadn’t bought blinds for her apartment just yet, she usually had her back towards any form of light anyways just so she could sleep a bit longer. Opening both of her eyes fully, Riko quickly knew the reason for her change in position. Just before her laid You, grasped onto her own body as if she would disappear if she were to move.

Riko never felt more heightened of her senses until now. Her face burned with a blush as she looked down at the sleeping beauty. She didn’t remember a time where she woke up before her but it was something she wouldn’t mind getting used to.

Picking her hand up just a bit, Riko attempted to move out of the way but with You’s tight grip that soon became difficult. She let out a mumble before giving up to look at the ceiling. With her free hand she brought it to her necklace. A simple thin gold chain, a gift from when she left on her own by her mom. She treasured it dearly, but lately it didn’t feel right on herself anymore. Her thoughts were interrupted though. Hearing a deep sigh, Riko realized she wasn’t the only one awake.

“Sorry I stayed over again.”

You breathed out onto Riko’s collarbone. Guilt crept in Riko as they both knew where this was going. Rather than confirming to You that she really shouldn’t have, Riko grew tired of that usual conversation they had. Softly smiling, Riko spoke up towards the ceiling,

“It’s fine. I mean, I called you over so late, it would be rude to make you go home afterwards.”

You drew circles on Riko’s lower stomach as she held onto her. The soft skin below her finger tips usually brought her such excitement but that was usually blinded by the night. During the day, You could see how wrong everything was. They both could really. Yet, their hearts felt right at home.

What they had wasn’t supposed to last so long. It was only supposed to be for one night, yet they still laid in between the sheets after months together. 

Riko snaked her hand down to grab You. With her hand in hers, she intertwined their fingers. Bringing it closer to her chest, Riko had to say the words that have been on her mind for far too long.

“I think I’m falling for you.”

“Are you sure?”

Riko did have a past of not so great love stories. Each ended in tears. Yet on her last one, it started her and You. At first glance, You knew she was just a rebound for Riko. The young pianist needed a new angel to fawn over, even if only for a night. There wasn’t much of a fight on You’s side. With everything going on in her own life, she needed a new excitement as well which is why she took the offer. Now though, laying in her arms, You knew she took this “relationship” too far. But, was it wrong? 

Riko was the first to move from their position in bed. As she sat up the covers fell around her, revealing her smooth back. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve been alone for a while, since you’re only ever here for so long. So during the day, I think just about everything.”

Turning to You, Riko continued on,

“I've thought about us. I don’t want just me anymore. I thought I had it all on my own but, I don’t. You’ve brought out a different side to me, and I want you by my side.”

Riko grabbed the necklace around her neck, clipping it off before presenting it to You,

“I don’t have anything to give you since I’m not rich but I do have this. One day I’ll replace it with something better and I’ll keep going until I’ve given you the world.”

You sat up in bed as well, bringing the sheets to cover herself. With one hand to her chest You lightly pushed back on Riko’s necklace with her other. She knew how much she treasured it as it was the only jewelry she ever wore but You wasn’t sure if it was an act of love or lust.

“I can’t take that Riko. You don’t have to give me anything, I love being with you without expecting anything.”

Riko pushed the necklace out more though,

“I know, but I feel like I have to do this. I want you to know how serious I am. I wouldn’t give over something like this to anyone unless I knew they were going to take care of it,”

Riko’s eyes fell to the floor as she whispered she final words,

“Just like how you’ve taken care of me.”

You felt like if she were to deny she would be denying Riko’s confession. Sighing in defeat, You smiled at Riko before nodding her head. Without any more words You turned around to allow Riko to place the necklace on her. As Riko clipped it into place she took her time to observe You. They never got to spend so much intimate time together. Seeing You’s sun kissed skin littered in freckles in the morning light left Riko’s heart beating faster. 

With the necklace on, Riko wrapped her hands around You’s torso, placing a kiss to her shoulder before laying her head at her neck. You giggled at the sensation before leaning back into Riko’s touch. 

Neither of them were sure what would become of their future. Relationships weren’t usually built on one night stands and if they were they tended to not last long. However, as You could feel Riko’s rapid heartbeat against her back she couldn’t help but think maybe there was a chance for them.


	7. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s YouRiko’s Middle Birthday!!!!! And it lands on my own!! Isn’t that like the absolute luckiest? Lmao but for real I love them so much, I wish for more content in the future ((which with J winning we just might!!!!)). I couldn’t do anything more than a simple chapter today but I have other plans for them in the future so no worries! Anyways, I’m celebrating the heck out of YouRiko’s half birthday and I hope you do, or did, too! (๑>◡╹)ゞ!!

Who knew girls could look so beautiful when they were drowning?

The days had recently grown longer as You had begun taking up more tasks than she could handle on her fathers boat. She felt as if the crewmen were just dumping any work on her since she was the newbie.

It was her turn, once again, to clean the deck before they were to set sail for the umpteenth. They had recently traveled to the town of Numazu. It was quiet and small with barely anything going on, yet her father was dead set on coming in. 

You rolled her eyes as she figured he was probably looking for some random ship-in-a-bottle to add to his on-going collection at home. 

As she worked out in the harsh sun, You could feel her energy dying away as she scrubbed the floors away. They had become so dirty within their last few trips it’s no wonder everyone kept passing the job around. Anyone would think that the ship would clean itself with all the water that would get in during the harsh storms but that only seemed to make it worse. The sea water found the dirt within the cracks of the ship and brought it to the center of the deck for You to clean. 

You’s treacherous chore was cut short though as she heard a splash off to her far right. Taking her eyes off her job, You walked over towards the noise. 

Surely her crew-mates wouldn’t have jumped in the water as it would be too much of a hassle to get their uniforms dry cleaned before the next day.

As she leaned on the railing of the ship, You tipped her hat up, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She wanted to get a better look but all she could see were the ripples of whatever had fallen in the water.

They were near a dock as well as a small beachline, maybe someone was just going for a swim? 

Yet no one had resurfaced in a while.

It was a bit worrying but at the same time, maybe it was on purpose? Perhaps they were a scuba diver?

You’s idea was cut short though as a flurry of hands attempted to break the surface before sinking down to the ocean. Not taking a moment to spare, You dropped her mop while quickly jumping off the boat. 

Hitting the water was like a breath of fresh air. It washed away the heat of the summer sun, putting You in her element. Quickly looking around, she spotted her target. You could see a girl, her red hair blocking most of her face as it danced around in the water, surrounding her. She was still attempting to breach the surface but she just wasn’t making it. 

You immediately took off towards her, silently praying for her to not give up. The ocean floor was far too dark to see anything but where the girl was at brought in the perfect amount of sunlight to be seen. With her slow decent You grew closer and closer. The red haired girl didn’t seem to notice though as she kept reaching upwards. 

With a final cry for help, she young girl screamed out but the water simply masked her pleas. She could see the air bubbles ascend before her as she reached out for the surface. Her body had begun to grow numb during the ending of her struggle. The pain of the water in her lungs slowly faded. However, there was a light tug on her arm but she was far too tired to see what it was.

Maybe it was an angel, guiding her to the light.

You, on the other hand, had began swimming upwards towards the surface with the girl in her grasp. Where she had fell wasn’t short of the beach line, but getting her there in time was going to be the hard part. 

You was the first to breach for air. She took a large gasp, heavily winded from all of the physical activity, before she threw the red haired girl over her back. You was desperate for her to obtain any type of air she could get.

As they reached the shoreline, You dragged both of themselves onto the higher dry sand. She grunted in pain as her muscles screamed at her to stop. She had already been working all day only to drag herself and a random girl onto a beach with the weight of their wet clothes on top of it all. Those factors weren’t going to stop her though. 

Once she was high enough, You fell to her knees. The young sailor immediately began pushing down at the red-haired girls chest, doing her best at what she could remember in her brief CPR classes at training. She felt a bit bad as she put so much force on the delicate girl but she had to get her through this.

Closing the girl’s nose, You quickly muttered an apology before putting her mouth on hers to blow air into her. 

After several tries, the young girl began to spit up water. You tiled her head to the side away from herself to allow any excess to fall out. The girl fully laid on her side though with You’s motion, curled up as she switched from coughing to gasping for air.

Softly patting her back, You let her get out everything. She was too tired anyways to do anything else now.

Looking at their situation, You noticed that when she dragged the girl onto shore, she put her in the dry sand. Which meant all the sand as well as random seaweed and beach gunk stuck all in her long hair and clothes. 

Very softly, You began at attempting to untangle the small object in her hair. Trying to be extra careful, You whispered out to the girl as her coughs began to softly fade,

“I’m sorry about this. I just needed you on land. I didn’t really think about what I was dragging you through.”

She hadn’t responded but rather stayed silent, keeping her back to You. If it wasn’t for her fluttering eyelashes, You would’ve thought she had lost consciousness again.

“Stuff like this can be pretty scary. Life flashing before your eyes and stuff. I can stay here with you for a bit, if you’d like,”

Still no response.

“Or I can go. Your choice really.”

A light twitch with that choice let You know that maybe sticking around for a little wouldn’t be minded. The young sailor kept combing through the girls hair until she had taken out the weeds. It was the least she could do, well besides save her life, but it would be best if she just avoided that topic. 

Finally detangling the final mess, You softly ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn’t ever had long hair herself, as short was much easier to contain. She couldn’t help but be jealous of the young girl. 

“I guess I’ll be going. Please be safe.”

Before You could stand though, the girl turned over, grabbing You into a tight hug to keep her from moving,

“What’s your name?”

Eyes wide open in shock, You whispered back,

“Watanabe You. And you?”

The girl buried herself in You’s neck as she mumbled out,

“Sakurauchi Riko.”

You relaxed a bit from her position of getting up as it looked like she wasn’t going anywhere soon. Sitting down on the ground again, Riko got herself comfortable in You’s lap, still holding onto her.

“So, Riko, what were you doing by the water?”

Riko’s voice cracked with her answer,

“I just wanted to hear the sound of the ocean.”

You understood. She couldn’t count the amount of times she had fell in the water when she was younger, luckily each time her father was close by to help before she had learned to swim on her own. You softly patted Riko’s hair in an attempt to sooth the girl as she could feel warm tears on her neck.

“You have such beautiful hair, you know?”

Riko sniffled out a response,

“Thanks.”

Rather than continuing their sad moment, You gathered her strength as she sat up, carrying Riko in her arms with her. Riko’s arms went around You’s shoulder, afraid that she would drop her,

“Come on, let’s get out of these wet clothes and then maybe we can properly meet each other, what do you say?”

You finally turned to Riko but as she did so, her breath caught in her throat. Riko’s cheeks as well as nose were a lightly tinted red from her crying. Her slightly wet hair was pushed back from her face. You felt as if she were living a scene from a fairy tale. It was the first time she got a good look at Riko but now with her so close to her, perhaps she should have waited a bit longer for her brain to catch up with everything.

You turned to look at anything else but Riko,

“Are you okay to walk on your own?”

Riko giggled at You’s red face. She hadn’t ever seen a sailor near Numazu, especially not such a young beautiful girl. She rested her head against You’s shoulder,

“I think you should carry me, just to make sure I make it there in one piece.”

“G-Got it.”

As You carried Riko all around, the red-haired girl guided her towards her home to get changed. She allowed You to borrow some clothing as well. Despite the numerous refusals, Riko was able to finally slip You into some comfortable clothes. 

Even after they were able to properly talk with one another over some tea, their conversation made them realize, they had a lot in common. Their small tea break with one another turn into both of them acting like kids all through town. Riko showed You all the fun little spots in Numazu throughout the day, ranging from the local arcades to the secret forest paths. 

It wasn’t before long that they had to part ways though. Riko, however, made sure to leave You a small note on top of her freshly dried uniform. Riko made You promise not to read it until she had departed Numazu, as it would be too embarrassing if it were any sooner. 

You broke that promise though that night when she had finally gotten into bed. 

The next day, at the crack of dawn, You was scolded in front of the entire crew for ditching her post the day before. The ship had to depart being only half cleaned. 

You faced the ground, yet a smile graced her lips. She held onto a piece of paper within her hands. The series of numbers and a single tiny heart by her name couldn’t keep her mood from being at maximum capacity. While she knew she was going to be on deck duty for the rest of the month, You happily took the mop to clean away. 

There wasn’t a lot of time in You’s day, due to her numerous tasks, but she scrubbed hard with a smile as she looked forward to her phone call with a certain red-haired beauty in the near future.


	8. Taller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Riko's dog, Prelude, a boy or a girl? I can't remember lmao. Also I think this is my favorite one-shot I've written so far. I thought of it at work and it made me laugh so of course I had to write it but then it turned cute and now I love it. Anyways, Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ !

You’s hand slammed by the right side of Riko's head, softly letting her red hair flow over her fingers as she closed the distance between them. Softly looking into her eyes, You had her right where she wanted her. She had practiced her confession a multitude of times, it just had to work at this point. Mustering up in her most suave voice she could, You lowered her pitch as she spoke out,

“Riko, the light of my life, would you please accompany me to a date this Friday after our Aqours performance. It’ll be just me, you, and the moon to guide us through our night.”

Riko smiled, stifling a giggle as she patted You's fluffy hair. It was the 14th time that You had tried this exact situation. Each time was more adorable to her. Her small friend trying to be cool was a sight to see, especially when she attempted to lower her voice. You had a far too high tone to ever sound sultry.

"You, would you please stop messing around. The bus is going to be here any moment."

Riko walked away from You’s attempt at trapping her into a corner. She gracefully strutted towards the bus stop, keeping an eye out for anyone around who might have seen what had just happened. The smaller girl dropped her hand to her side before running along side Riko,

"Oh come on, Riko! What is it going to take for you to realize I’m not joking. I’m super serious about this!"

Riko turned on her heels. She couldn’t deny that You was cute, anyone in the world could agree with that. However, she just didn’t feel You took what she was doing seriously. Dating was a big thing and it could ruin their friendship if things turned sour. While a deep part of her wanted to agree just to see how You would treat her for the night, she had to think rationally. She wanted You by her side for a long time down the road and she knew just how to do that. You could literally do anything, however there was one thing Riko was sure she had her beat on.

"I'll tell you what you, I'll go on a date with you when you're just a little taller."

You tilted her head, lost at the idea of that being a reason for them to finally go one a date.

"What kind of compromise is that? You won’t date me because I’m shorter than you? There isn’t anything else I can do to change your mind? Like say anything I can actually, physically or possibly, do?"

Riko giggled at You’s attempt to make her rethink her decision,

“I promise later down the road you’ll see the real reason, but for now I think this will be a good starting point you can go off of.”

You looked down at the floor in thought of just what Riko was talking about. While she didn’t know why Riko didn’t take her seriously, she was going to do what she could while she still had time to grow.

"Fine, I won't give up. You'll see!"

\----

Riko couldn't help but laugh at that memory. She was taking a sip of tea at a local bakery shop, slowly thinking back to her high school days. Chika and You were supposed to meet with her soon but like always, they most likely got side-tracked on the way there. While each of them had gotten older and their trio group chat had long become dead after each of their schedules became so busy, it was a no brainer that Chika decided now was the perfect time to start it back up. It was soon going to be almost several years since they had last met. After graduation they each went their separate ways, Riko going back to Tokyo, Chika beginning the process to take over her family's Inn, and You was on the first ship with her father across the seas.

With a couple hundred notifications later of You and Chika spamming her phone, Riko finally agreed that a meeting was long overdue. It was time to have a brunch hangout with the three of them once more, for old times sake. It was only then that everything came back to Riko. Chika being the leader of their shenanigans with You rushing in alongside her as Riko was dragged along. Then again being with them was more fun than the other years as they had been through so much together already. 

"Riko!"

The red-haired girl looked up to see her energetic mikan loving friend running toward her. She didn’t even notice anyone had come in. 

"Hey Chi-"

Chika cut Riko off, running at full speed, not caring for anything around her. With a clutter of noises breaking the air, Riko ended up staring at her tea on the floor and an apologetic Chika before her. Embarrassed, Chika sheepishly smiled,

"Sorry about that."

Riko rolled her eyes as she should've expected something like that would happen after not seeing each other for so long.

"It's fine, I'll be right back with some napkins."

Chika nodded her head as she sat down in the clean spot. Grabbing a menu, Chika called out to Riko as she walked away,

"Alrighty, I'll order you a new drink!"

Riko yelled out behind her,

"You better!"

—

Exiting the bathroom, Riko had a handful of paper towels. She thought she should bring extra incase You came along and caused even more chaos.

“Okay Chika I got the-“

Sitting right next to her though, laughing about something said, was You. However, that wasn’t the same little sailor Riko once knew before. She stood taller, more confident, tremendously toned. Riko stood there for a second, questioning if that was still the same girl who used to beg to go on a date with her using her little puppy eyes. Chika spotted Riko though as she called her over,

“Riko, look who just showed up too!”

Riko broke her dazed look as she smiled at the two. She couldn’t help her face from becoming hotter as You’s features really came into light. She had lost her baby face, actually looking like an adult with her defined jawline. While she still had her slightly boyish look to her, her wavy hair had grown slightly past her shoulders. Riko held up her paper towels to get herself to focus on anything else besides her.

“I brought the towels.”

You smiled at Riko before standing up to greet her like old times sake. Glancing up, Riko was taken back at You’s height. She had a major growth spurt after high school as now Riko had to look up to her.

“Chika was just talking about how she caused a mess and you had to clean it. Sounds just like the old days, huh Riko?”

Hearing You’s voice really brought back everything Riko hid for years. All the embarrassing diary entries and fantasizing scenarios hit her like a truck. Even more so after realizing even You’s voice changed to that slightly deeper tone so used to try so hard to achieve.

“Y-Yeah.”

Riko smiled awkwardly at You. It was going to be a long brunch.

\---

The girls had ordered their food finally, Chika paying for Riko’s as an apology. With their meal before them it was time to catch up on their life’s they had missed out on.

“So, You, I heard you stopped working on your dad’s ship. What’s up with that?”

Chika questioned You as she attempted to speak with her food in her mouth. Laughing at her speech, You answered,

“Yeah, I just realized I didn’t want a life like my dad’s for myself. You know, rarely being home for my family and just missing out on the big things in life.”

Riko choked on her sandwich with those words,

“F-Family? You have a family, You?”

You realized the mistake in her words, waving her hands around she attempted to clear the misunderstanding,

“No, no, no! I mean, when I do settle down, I’d rather be there for my partner than running off every couple months. I’d never tie down anyone if I lived like that.”

Riko nodded her head as Chika went on, teasing You about the idea of having a family. While they were young, the young pianist couldn’t lie to herself as she did always want someone to come home to day after day. Yes, her dog prelude was great, but he just didn’t fill that missing part of her. Riko had tried seeing other people though nothing ever lasted more than a few dates. Everyone wanted a fast hookup and call Riko prude but she just wanted more. Sighing, Riko took a sip of her water just thinking about it all. At least You had her head on straight. Whoever she was going to go after would get the world at their fingertips. 

It was then that Riko choked on her water, You was finally taller than her. Had she remembered their deal, was she still an item in her heart after so many years?

Slightly coughing after the realization, You lightly tapped on Riko’s back,

“Whoa, are you okay? I know we’re boring to be around but don’t eat too fast Riko.”

You laughed at her attempt at a joke. If she were being honest it did seem that Riko didn’t want to be there. She didn’t talk very much and when she did it just faded out after a while. You wasn’t exactly sure what had happened between them from the years, they used to get along so greatly.

Riko tried to save herself though as she spoke in between coughs,

“N-No! I like hanging out with you guys! I just, remembered something funny. That’s all.”

Chika perked up,

“Oh! Share it!”

Riko panicked in that moment,

‘Oh god, I can’t say You being short or having a crush on me when we were younger was funny’

Riko quickly tried thinking of an answer yet when she glanced at an awaiting You, nothing came to mind.

“Uh, I-I forgot?”

Chika pouted in disappointment,

“Ah, well if you remember please do share.”

You smiled at Riko in confirmation with Chika yet when they made eye contact, Riko looked elsewhere. That didn’t go unnoticed. Looking down at the half drinken tea in front of her, You knew when it was time to go. Standing up, the grey-haired girl looked at both of her friends,

“Well, I think it’s about time I take my leave. I had fun and we should do this again soon!”

You let out in a cheerful tone as she grabbed her jacket from her seat. Chika and Riko watched as she grabbed her tea as well before winking towards them,

“Don’t have too much fun while I’m gone!”

Chika giggled as she waved to a departing You,

“Alrighty, we’ll schedule another meetup soon!”

Riko waved until You was far out of sight. Once she was though, Chika was the first one to talk,

“Riko, what was that?”

The red-haired girl looked at Chika in a desperate tone,

“Why didn’t you tell me You got hot?!”

Chika was slightly backed up from Riko’s raise in pitch. She was so calm and collected a couple moments ago,

“I have literally no idea what you’re talking about. She looks the exact same.”

Riko threw her hands to the side as she rolled her eyes,

“Oh come on, Chika. I can tell you right now that You got three times hotter than you and me combined.”

Chika quickly glanced down at herself,

“Jeez, thanks for that?”

Riko put up her hands,

“It’s an insult to the both of us, trust me.”

Chika put on a smug look as she realized what was happening. Finally, the roles were reversed.

“Well, well, well. I remember back in the day she would worship the ground you stepped on, yet you never even spared her a second glance. Who knew all You had to do was get a little taller and slap a six pack on.”

Riko held up her finger,

“Ah, correction, she always had a six-pack. I should know, I used to watch her on pool days.”

The orange-haired girl rolled her eyes. The little details didn’t matter.

“Either way, doesn’t that sound a bit shallow? You know, to only actually like someone for their looks and not, oh I don’t know, the tremendous amount of love they used to have for you?”

Riko sighed, Chika was right. No matter how you put it, talking about her looks only wasn’t the best thing when there were so many other great qualities to her.

“I know, I know. If it counts I really did like her too back then but we were kids. It’s just that, if I agreed to date her and she wasn’t serious about it then we could’ve really lost our friendship and a moment like this, where we reconnect as adults, wouldn’t have ever happened.”

Riko laid her head on the table, not even bothering to look up,

“I can’t really do anything about it now anyways. You didn’t seem interested at all. I’m sure she grew past that part of her life, like I should.”

Chika set her hand on Riko’s head, patting her hair,

“I don’t know, Riko. Maybe her heart needs a little reminder.”

Riko turned her head, looking up at Chika,

“Do you really think so?”

“Of course you still do! Were you even listening to our conversation?”

Riko looked back to the table bashfully,

“Not entirely.”

Chika sighed as she repeated their conversation,

“Well if you must know, You was talking about how she hasn’t seen anyone because she always had hope that a certain someone would come back into her life. While you probably threw her hopes out the windows with you being silent and looking ready to leave any moment, I think you still had a solid chance before that.”

Riko stepped up from her seat,

“Y-You’re right! I mean, she could be talking about someone else though,”

Riko backed down into her seat but before she could Chika stood up, grabbing her by the shoulders,

“No, she was talking about you! You literally did everything you wanted, I think it’s time you do something she’s always wanted.”

Riko still looked at Chika with doubt though. She hadn’t ever prepared a confession before, she didn’t really know how You could do it so many times after being rejected. Seeing the doubt in her face though, the orange-haired girl’s expression dropped. Looks like there needed to be a bribe as well.

“Ugh, fine. If you do this, I’ll buy your food next time too.”

Riko perked up, if all else failed at least she had a free meal. Standing taller, Riko looked towards the door,

“Deal, now if you’ll excuse me I have to go.”

Riko rushed towards the door. Though she was slightly panicked, she had to do it. Chika called out to her as she left,

“Good luck! Get that little, but also not little, Yousoro’s heart!”

—-

Riko ran down the sidewalk as she kept an eye out for You. To her luck though, she knew no one else who could be noticed from so far away. You was slowly strolling through the town park, looking around at the cherry blossoms, watching them as they bloomed around her. Running over, Riko called out to her,

“You!”

As she turned around though, Riko hadn’t slowed down. With her arms out, Riko tackled You to the ground. With a series of bumps and possibly new bruises, You found herself staring at an embarrassed Riko on top of her,

“Uh, Riko. You spilled my tea.”

Riko looked over to see that her tea she had taken from the coffee shop was spilt on the ground away from them. It had most likely been projectiled out of You’s hand when they had collided, but that wasn’t what was important. 

“I’ll buy you a new one, but now isn’t the time for that!”

You laughed at just how the entire situation was going.

“Okay, what time is it then?”

Riko gulped. It was now or never,

“I think, it’s time that I do the confessing for once.”

You tilted her head, giving Riko the same confused look as when they were kids. Before she could speak though, Riko got off You, helping her to stand. 

As they stood in front of one another, Riko still held onto their conjoined hands,

“Okay, I want you to know that this doesn’t exactly have anything to do with our deal as kids and you finally getting taller than me.”

You’s face began to heat up at the memory, scratching her neck, You looked elsewhere,

“Oh, you remembered that. Can I just say really quickly that I’m sorry for how I acted when I was younger. I rushed too much into things without thinking about it. That kind of mentality really screwed up some stuff for me in the long run.”

Riko shook her head. You wasn’t supposed to be apologizing at that moment.

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to take chances on anything new. Living like that only messed up what could’ve happened between us. There were so many things I regret now, but I don’t want that list to keep growing now that I finally get to see you again,”

Riko paused for a moment. She was already speaking like she had confessed. Quickly looking at their hands once more, Riko slightly whispered,

“Well, I mean, if there is an us.”

You could feel how embarrassed Riko was and while she wanted to tease her, she also was feeling the same way over everything finally being brought into light. With an equally red face, the latter girl looked at their hands as well,

“I wouldn’t mind an ‘us’.”

Both girls looked at one another. They still had that same look in their eye as when they were young, almost as if several years hadn’t ever passed in their hearts. It wasn’t before long though that they broke into a fit of giggles. Apologizing over old things didn’t sound like them and neither did confessions in open park grounds. Riko was the first to speak up again,

“Well, let me be the one to do this this time.”

Riko grabbed onto You’s right hand as she got on one knee. In her best imitation of You’s old confession, Riko softly looked up to the girl before her,

“You, the light of my life, would you please accompany me on a date this Friday night. It’ll be just me, you, and the moon to guide us.”

You laughed, throwing her head back as she put her hand over her blushing face. She recalled that confession so well. It was her last one to Riko and her most practiced. She thought her words were so cool at the time but now, actually being told them, it was no wonder Riko never took her seriously. 

Pulling Riko up, You went in for a hug,

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear those words. So, yes, I’ll definitely accompany you this Friday.”

As they backed away, Riko wasn’t ready for them to depart just yet and You could definitely agree. Holding out her hand, Riko grabbed a hold of You’s. 

Taking their slow stroll through the park, You turned to her side to really look at Riko while they conversed. She had changed so much from the past couple of years. Her eyes shined brighter, her laughs were a little louder, her smile was even a little wider.

Yet, in the end, she was still that same girl she had fallen for when she was just 16.


	9. Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in one day and the most knowledge I know is from the Tinkerbell movies so yeah… anyways Dancing Fairy is the YouRiko name and even though I like their kanji meaning better, I’m always down for some mythical stuff for my otp.

"One jump, two jumps, three jumps."

Riko counted each step she took as she pounced on the small rocks surrounded by water. With each landing, a small ripple surrounded her platform, breaking the balance of the calming nature around her. 

She had a lot of freedom while prancing around the garden pond. She could let her fairy dust float all around while not caring whether or not her hair was a mess or dress was intact. There weren't many fairies who ventured this far, as many of them were afraid of the wild unknown forest. That is, all except a certain grey-haired fairy who watched her from above.

"Careful not to slip!"

You called out as she laid atop of the trees, looking down at the majestic fairy. Riko momentarily lost her balance with the sudden shout. She waved her arms around to bring herself on both of her feet before looking up to see who distracted her. Of course, it was just her favorite fairy who was still for some reason in her work attire. Her light green uniform, designed entirely from hand by the great tree’s leaves, usually helped her stay hidden amongst the trees, yet her voice never allowed that for long.

"You, what are you doing out here? I thought you were on guard duty?"

You sat up from her previous position, letting her feet hang over the branches,

"I asked for the outer region duty today since I knew you'd be out here."

Riko rolled her eyes. It was just like You to not actually work, but rather head anywhere her friends were.

"I'm not that predictable and shouldn’t you be doing actual guarding and not playing around?"

You laughed, even going backwards a bit, at the idea of actually working,

"Ah, that was a good one, Riko. But you know, I know a lot about you so you’re kind of predictable to me.”

Riko put her hands on her hips as she called back,

“Okay then, how so?”

“Well, I know that you only like to come out to the pond when things are bothering you."

Riko opened her mouth but shortly closed it. You was right, she couldn’t really argue with those facts.

"Alrighty then, how do you know something is bothering me?"

"A little birdy told me"

Riko threw her hands down in frustration, nothing could ever be kept a secret in their kingdom.

"How does Kotori know literally everything? She’s just the queen’s clothing designer, she really shouldn’t hold so much power over everyone."

You laughed as Riko was definitely right, Kotori was quite the enigma. It was any wonder how she had dirt on literally everyone yet no one even knew anything about her.

"I really don't know. She's kind of scary, it’s any wonder how Umi survives her."

Both girls shared their fits of giggles as it was the kingdom joke to feel bad for that blue-haired girl. Everyone knew how flustered Umi got with Kotori's name even brought up in a conversation. Kotori could play Umi like a fiddle to do her bidding. While she only saw it as being a good friend, everyone knew it was because of her huge crush.

As their laughter subsided, You jumped from the tree, letting her wings softly bring her to the stone in front of Riko as her fairy dust trailed behind her.

"So, wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Putting her arms behind her back, Riko smiled as she swayed from side to side on her feet,

"Since you already know everything apparently, why don't you tell me."

You tilted her head while tapping her chin as she recalled what Kotori said,

"Hmm, if I am correct, you got yet another noise complaint but rather than them sending me out to talk with you, they sent the big boss, Umi, out."

Riko smile dropped. Kicking her feet at the floor, the young girl let out in an exhausted tone,

"This is like my tenth noise complaint this month. I don't get why the other fairies don't like it. When orchestrated together it can be so beautiful! It just wasn't at the time because I'm still working the kinks of it out."

Riko crouched down, covering her face in embarrassment as her wings ruffled,

"The worst part was, I thought it was you knocking on my door! So when I greeted her, I just automatically went in for a hug. It was only afterwards did I realize you definitely didn’t have long hair. It was so awkward, You, for the both of us."

You laughed as she crouched down before Riko, getting at eye-level with her,

"I'm sorry I wasn't on duty yesterday. I actually headed out and I got a bit distracted."

Riko looked up from her hands as her cheeks were still tinted pink,

"It's fine, I shouldn't rely on you to get me out of every situation anyways. I just wish I could be more like the other fairies, you know? No one ever bothers them when they do stuff they like."

Reaching out her hand, You offered hers to Riko's to have her stand up. Though they were on separate rocks, each of them stood at the edge to be closer to one another. Looking at their hands, neither let go. They continued their conversation as simple skinship for them was something natural.

"So, what were you doing yesterday?"

You perked her head at the question as she suddenly remembered why she had to see Riko today.

"Oh! So I wasn't here yesterday because I actually went exploring and I found something from the human world I thought you would like."

You casually explained her reasoning but Riko was baffled by the new knowledge. Grabbing ahold of You’s uniform collar, Riko panikly let out,

"You what?! You, that's dangerous! The human world is so big a-and they’d take our kind in an instant if they found us!"

You held her hands up to calm Riko down,

"It's okay, I made sure to not get caught. Either way, I took something I think you might like. We just have to go on a little journey to see it."

Riko moved her hands to her forehead as she closed her eyes,

"If I accept it, will you promise to not give me a heart attack like that again?"

You nodded her head furiously. Letting out an exhausted breath, Riko agreed. Kicking herself off of the rock and in the air, Riko's wings fluttered, bringing pixie dust all around them. She looked down at an awaiting You. You jumped up but rather than joining her in the air, she instead splashed into the water.

"You!"

Breaching the surface, You gasped for air,

"Come on Riko, take a dip with me first. We never get to hang out, plus it's hot out anyways."

Laying on her back, You floated as she watched Riko weigh her options above her,

"I don't know, I think I'd rather just fly. Besides, how are you going to get back to the kingdom walking?"

You shrugged nonchalantly as she backstroked through the water,

"I'm not supposed to be back until later tonight so I should dry off by then."

Riko shook her head in disapproval.

"That doesn't mean you're supposed to play all day."

You frowned as the red-haired girl was probably right. Making a large dramatic groan, You agreed

"Fine, fine. Help me out?"

You lifted her hand and as Riko went down to guide her towards the end of the pond, she was quickly pulled down to the water. With a small splash, Riko quickly resurfaced for air with an upset look.

"You, I want you to know if I drown you right now, it would take weeks for anyone to find your body."

You circled her arms around Riko, dramatically laying on her as she let out in a fake somber voice,

"Aw, but then you won't ever get your gift."

Rolling her eyes, Riko splashed the pouting You,

"Fine, you live. This time."

"Yay, no deaths today! But no worries, I'll call over a friend to help us dry off and get to your present fast!"

As You put her fingers in her mouth to whistle, Riko quickly put her hands over hers,

"No! I know who you're going to call and I'd literally rather walk the entire way."

You lowered her fingers, tilting her head in question,

"Are you sure? Shiitake can go slow if I ask nicely and plus it could take hours if we walked to your present."

Riko looked at the water as she thought about it. She knew her stamina could only last a bit without her wings and she didn’t want to get caught outside at night. Quickly thinking of a better idea, Riko negotiated,

"Call Prelude! He's calmer and much MUCH tinier. Less fangs, more wholesome."

You slouched down as she knew she wouldn't win that argument, especially not with the fairy before her giving her the most hopeful look. While Shiitake was more of her style, if Riko felt safer than she'd do it.

With a high pitched whistle ringing the forest, the small dog came running through the bushes. The animals of the forest often came depending on the key fairies could whistle in. You could call each one as it was a requirement to be a guard since there could be a time when they were in need of assistance. She tried teaching Riko but after she accidentally called Shiitake once, she hadn’t ever tried again.

You guided Riko to the edge, grabbing a hold of her waist to keep her close. As they neared Prelude, You reached her hand up. Being the calmer dog he was, Prelude understood and lowered his head for them to grab a hold of. As both girls got situated on his back, You pet his fur,

"Alrighty buddy, take it nice and slow to the East Region. Riko, if you need to, you can hold on extra tight to me."

You called back to Riko in a smug voice and while the red-haired girl rolled her eyes, she did grip tighter onto You's belt. Situating herself in between You's damp wings, Riko could see the tiny water droplets as the light shined through them. Fairy wings were said to be as delicate as butterflies, yet nearly clear as glass. Though Riko’s wings were a light pink, as well as almost everything she owned, she did always appreciate seeing light blue flutter around in her life.

\---------

As Prelude softly trotted into the East Region of their kingdom, You guided him over to a small grassy area. The East side wasn’t anything special as that’s where the food of the kingdom was located. Since fairies were only three inches in height, they didn’t need many crops. A single apple could feed a family for days, so many times they only tended the land every other day.

Stopping, You patted the small dog’s fluffy head before jumping off. She looked up at Riko while pointing out in front of her,

“Come on, it’s over here!”

Riko jumped off of Prelude, happily landing right beside You. As she patted down her dress, the pink fairy got herself situated before walking beside You.

“See, that was calm and relaxing, wasn’t it?”

You smiled as Riko looked highly smug about her decision,

“Yeah, he’s not too bad at getting to his destination on time.”

As You moved the grass apart, before them in a cleared out area sat a tiny wooden music box. All around it were engravings of leaves and stems to decorate it’s tiny body. It wasn’t as large as common music boxes but rather only big enough to fit into the palm of a hand. Small enough to be carried but not large enough to create a tremendous amount of noise. Riko’s eyes beamed in excitement as she walked faster towards it,

“You, where did you find this?”

You smiled as Riko wasn’t even looking at her but rather observing all around the box,

“Well, I told you I went to the human world right? Well I guess I got pretty lucky as I was going through some of their stuff they throw in their junkyards and I found that. It’s pretty good too so it was perhaps thrown out on accident.”

Riko lifted the box up, looking into it. All of the springs and bolts were in great shape, nothing like what they usually found in their forest. In matter of fact, it was nothing Riko had ever seen before. What metal they could find was rusted and falling apart, the box was still shining as if it were made that same day. Looking back at You, Riko rushed towards her to give her a hug.

“Thank you so much. Please don’t go to the human world again though, especially if you don’t tell anyone. What if you never came back?”

You patted Riko’s head with a smile,

“Well I took Shiitake with me so she could’ve just come back and told you if I was in danger.”

Riko shuttered at the thought of a distraught Shiitake running towards her with bad news. That dog didn’t have a proper brake system anywhere in her body. It would only bring more chaos if she were loose.

“Yeah, please don’t let anything happen to you.”

“I’ll do my best.”

You walked over towards the box. Grabbing ahold of the crank, You looked at Riko in anticipation,

“Ready to hear what it sounds like?”

Riko held her hands up,

“Wait a second!”

The small fairy quickly sat down, criss-cross, as she patted the grass beside her for You. Turning the knob, You stirred it up before she ran over to sit by Riko. As the soft melody filled their little hideout, Riko held onto You’s arm, resting her head on her shoulder. 

Moments like these were rare for the two as being a guard fairy was a full-time duty. The only people who were able to see You often were her squadron or the other staff of the kingdom. Riko felt jealous of them as she was but a garden fairy, constantly tending the outer regions to ensure they stayed well hidden from predators. They had only met because You loved the outdoors, so when she was trained enough she immediately stepped out into the world. She wanted to find the beauty in everything. 

On her first day though, she found exactly that. You was set to scout the outer limits to ensure there weren’t any nearby animals that needed assistance or predators to warn the others of, but all she found was a certain pink fairy playing by the pond. Now, You felt her real job was to always have Riko smiling, even if it meant she got constantly chewed out for letting her free when she caused too much noise. If it kept her truly living, who was You to let anyone take that away?

Since their fateful meeting, the two hadn’t separated from one another. And it wasn’t as if their feelings weren’t mutually understood, it was more that neither of them really knew what to do with it. They were a part of the newest generation so romance wasn’t exactly native to them yet. However, that didn’t mean it didn’t blossom between a few of the lucky ones.

The melody playing slowly began fading, though both girls stayed in their position just staring at the music box. It was nice to hear the wind circle around them with no one to bother them in their own world. You was the first to break the silence, as usual.

“You know, Riko. I wouldn’t mind doing stuff like this for a really long time together, even when we're old and stuff. I don’t know how to describe it very well, but, I like when we hang out together after work, or even during work in this case. It feels really, floaty? Sorry, that probably sounds weird. I just like the feeling when I’m with you.”

You bashfully scratched at the back of her neck as she couldn’t really explain herself. Her heart knew what it was feeling but her brain just didn’t know how to say it. Riko, however, smiled as she held onto You just a little tighter,

“Me too, You. Me too.”


	10. The Search For Riko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you follow me on twitter then you would know where I got the idea for this from. If not, just know I dreamed a majority of this storyline up and I’m actually pretty proud of my brain for this one. My first YouRiko dream and I turned it into my tenth story for my one-shots! Exciting!! Anyways, enjoy this one, cause I sure did writing it lmao. Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

Blurring lines along with slurred confessions and promises passed by in a haze. 

It was those three simple words that kept replaying in You’s head, yet was met with strange mumblings of a response. 

You tried to determine what was real and what wasn’t as everything was happening too fast. It felt fuzzy, if that were even a way to describe, almost as if she were floating. Yet, things soon felt as if they were falling apart before her eyes not a moment afterwards. Red hair falling, You’s hands tried reaching out to grasp a hold, only for her fingers to let her slip into the darkness. You could do nothing but watch the splashes of water attempt to call for help. She tried to scream, yet her voice stayed put. Forcing and forcing herself more, out in a burst that took nearly everything in her, You yelled out,

“Riko!”

You shot out of bed, yelling out her name. She was covered in sweat, but what bothered her more was her splitting headache that shot up along with her.

Waking up with a migraine was nothing new for You, especially after a Saturday night with friends. The young sailor groaned as she leaned back down onto the bed in an attempt to stop the room from spinning. So much had happened within the past few hours, she wasn’t exactly sure how to process anything at the current moment. 

One thing did stay replaying in her head like a broken recorder. Riko. Though many drinks were in the fusion, before it all went dark, she remembered spilling her true heart’s message to the young pianist. She told Riko that she had loved her ever since they had first met, and that they should get married since neither of them were doing anything the next day. 

You couldn’t help but cringe at being so forward towards Riko, especially since the red-haired girl hadn’t really dropped any hints that her feelings were reciprocated, but she felt that it possibly went well considering she didn’t have any ill feelings towards the hazy memory.

You put her hands to her head as she attempted to replay the events in her head, but that dream, or rather nightmare, blocked out everything. She couldn’t even remember what Riko had responded with, or what happened between them afterwards, as it was all a blank spot in her mind.

A smile cracked on the young girl’s lips though as she was so focused on Riko, she had completely forgotten that Hanamaru was there as well. She had said she wanted some time with friends since she couldn’t fully understand Yoshiko’s intense need to be in darkness all the time and Ruby was coming down with a cold. Such a chain of events led to their trio coming together. Which then led to all of them getting drunk on You’s boat, well mostly Riko and You, Hanamaru was just there to bring the food. What happened past that, no one knew.

It felt stupid, but the young sailor had to check on Riko. As You leaned over to grab her phone from the nightstand, the bright lights blinded her. You squinted her teary eyes at the screen and on it read the time of 6:30am. Scattered beneath it were quite a few notifications. One thing stood out though, there was only one message from either girl that night. 

It was Hanamaru, texting saying she had gotten home safe and hoped You didn’t drink too much last night. You shot a quick text back saying she spoke too soon before going to text Riko. As she started it though, she realized perhaps she should call her. She couldn’t exactly word out how to ask what Riko thought of her confession that night.

Clicking her icon, You brought her phone to her ear as she placed her hand over her head to calm her pounding headache. It didn’t take but a moment for her to be sent to voicemail. Looking at the phone, You squinted her eyes at the blinding light before trying again. Same result. 

You could feel herself beginning to panic. She had read so many stories of terrible things happening to people under the influence after a night out, many not ever making it home. Taking a shaky breath to calm herself, You attempted to call Hanamaru. She had to know something. A single ring and she was through,

“Zura, I mean, hello?”

“Hey, Hanamaru. How are you?”

You played with her fingers as she asked her question, she couldn’t just jump straight to Riko, it would be rude. It sounded though as if she were eating since crunches could be heard through the call,

“Oh, I’m glad that you ask, You! Right now I’m just cooking breakfast for Yoshiko and I, zura. You know, it still shocks me that before we became roommates she didn’t even wake up until the afternoon. No wonder she, well, is herself.”

You giggled as she knew Yoshiko probably was regretting asking Hanamaru to be her roommate after being woken up so early.

“Yeah, that sounds like Yoshiko. Say, have you heard from Riko? I, uh, told her something last night right after you headed home, or was it before you left? Either way, I wanted to talk to her about it but she’s not answering her phone.”

Hanamaru let out a concerned hum as You could hear her moving plates around in the background,

“Well, she hasn’t texted me today nor last night but I figured it was because of how much you two drank last night. Why, is something wrong, zura?”

You shook her head, as if Hanamaru were right in front of her,

“No, no, I just, I had a dream something bad happened and I know it sounds stupid, but I wanted to make sure she was okay.”

On Hanamaru’s side though, all that could be heard was plates clattering in the background. Before You could question it, Hanamaru cut her off,

“You, don’t you know that dreams are often foreshadowing of real events, zura. We have to go see if Riko is okay, right now!”

You stood up, slightly groaning in pain,

“What do you mean foreshadowing? And why ‘we’?”

Hanamaru, who on her side was already wrapping up her cooking and tossing plates all around,

“Well it’s an old tale but you can never be too safe, plus it’s a ‘we’ thing because I was one of the last ones to see her as well, so I have to know she’s okay too.”

You tossed her blankets off of her, scanning the ground for any clothing decent enough to go for a morning jog in,

“Okay, that is actually really concerning but I’m getting ready now. I’ll meet you at her apartment in half an hour?”

“The sooner the better.”

—-

Despite Hanamaru living closer to Riko’s house, You was able to pull herself out of her hangover to run over, beating out the brown-haired girl. It took a few stumbles along with moments to take a breather, but she eventually made it. As soon as Hanamaru got there, wearing her casual pink overalls to contrast You’s blue jogger uniform, it was time for action.

“You ready?”

You looked at Riko’s door as she asked her question, but before Hanamaru could answer, she quickly chewed the melon bread she was eating.

“Yesh.”

You turned fully to Hanamaru with her hands in her hips,

“I thought you already ate breakfast? And if this was a dangerous situation, why would you be snacking on bread?”

Hanamaru shrugged her shoulders as she chewed through her food,

“Well, don’t you think it’s best if we don’t be too serious. The more we worry, the more bad energy we could give off.”

You rolled her eyes but Hanamaru was there to help so that was something. Knocking on the door, You waited for a response but was met with nothing. Bouncing on both of her feet, You kept knocking,

“Maybe she is still sleeping?”

You looked over towards the plants by Riko’s door before stepping into it, stuffing her hands into the dirt.

“Uh, You, I don’t think messing up her garden will bring her out.”

You grabbed a hold of a particularly shiny rock though, flipping it over to reveal a hidden key.

“Riko told me about this, just in case she was busy with work, I could come in and take Prelude for a walk.”

Hanamaru awed as she saw You remove the key,

“It’s the future, zura.”

“No, it’s pretty old fashioned honestly.”

You patted her hands off before she unlocked the door for the two. As they stepped in, they were promptly greeted by Prelude, who jingled around the house until he came barking at the two. You stepped down to pet him,

“Hey little guy, where’s Riko?”

The dog only spun in a circle before sitting down. Standing back up, You looked over her shoulder to signal Hanamaru to join her. They slowly made their way through Riko’s house, taking a look at all of her pictures and achievements she had out for show. As they passed by each one, Hanamaru was sure to point and admire all of them, even giggling at the baby Riko playing with a fake keyboard. You made sure to take a picture of that very quickly.

As they walked over to the pianist’s room, You briefly knocked before calling out,

“Excuse my intrusion. Riko, are you in there?”

With no response, You pushed the door open. The bed was neatly made, not a single person was within the room. You looked around more to see if Riko had gotten ready and possibly left that morning as Hanamaru searched the house.

You tried to think of everything she had learned from her time she binge-watched criminal shows during an incredibly boring week. She went from touching the hair straightener, to see if it was still warm, to checking to see if the bath had recently been run. Nothing had been used that morning.

As You walked back to the living room, Hanamaru exited the kitchen,

“Prelude’s food is all gone. Either he’s a very fast eater or Riko didn’t feed him today, zura.”

You didn’t like what was happening, there were no signs that Riko had been there at all that day and You, for one, knew Prelude was the first to eat before the young pianist did. It was scaring her beyond belief. You looked over at Hanamaru before thinking of another idea,

“Let’s take Prelude with us. Maybe he can sniff her out if we take him to the trail Riko usually takes to get home from my place.”

Hanamaru nodded her head in agreeance. As You began to grab Prelude’s walking gear, Hanamaru quickly wrote out a note, just in case Riko were to come back and notice her missing dog. You was curious though as to why the brown-haired girl was alone with her,

“Say, Hanamaru, did you tell Yoshiko about this entire situation?”

Hanamaru posted the note on Prelude’s food bowl,

“No, if I did then she would’ve had a lot of questions, but mostly the one of why I didn’t record both of you guys acting like drunk idiots, zura.”

You’s face burned as she thought about that mishap. Maybe her social drinking should be turned down a notch. You hummed as she grabbed everything she needed while holding Prelude in her arms,

“Yeah, maybe it’s best if we keep this between us for now.”

—-

You put Prelude on the floor as they finally got back to the boat, which was still docked at the ship port. They had taken a shortcut through the woods to quickly get back without having to take the streets of the busy morning neighborhoods. 

The young sailor turned to Hanamaru to talk to her, only to see she was now eating Noppa bread,

“Hanamaru, where did you get that? We didn’t even stop at any stores.”

Hanamaru gave an offering notion with the bread to You,

“Yoshiko gave it to me, zura.”

“We didn’t even see her though. We literally just walked straight here from Riko’s house”

“Yeah we did, she was standing by the tree back there.”

Hanamaru pointed towards the empty forest as the wind swayed the trees back and forth. You just believed her rather than questioning it any further. As she got down on her knee, You spoke to Prelude,

“Okay, we’re going for a walk, little guy. If you smell Riko, go to her okay?”

The dog barked back at You, wagging his tail, as if he understood. Patting his head, You held out her hand to Hanamaru as she handed You the extra Noppa bread in her hands. She was going to need it.

After a long walk and slight debate on which way Riko would want to go when walking home, the two girls found themselves walking down a path near a riverbank. The livelihood of the neighborhood it was near let You know that there couldn’t be anything too bad that happened. It was filled with mostly elderly folks, all greeting them as they passed by. As the two girls chatted about their day, Prelude began to sniff the floor intensely. You stopped their conversation to fully focus on the tiny dog. Letting his chain go, You called out,

“Go, find Riko!”

The dog barked back at You, yet not a moment later jumped into the bushes by the riverbank. Both You and Hanamaru screamed in terror as it looked as if he had jumped into the water. Hopping over the bushes, You was able to see that there was a small flat land of grass before the water. Prelude kept pawing at the grass as he sniffed the ground. 

You placed her hand on her chest for a moment before she looked around the area. She could easily see that Riko wasn’t there, and the water didn’t have anything in it besides random leaves that had broken off from the trees. Still though, You’s heart couldn’t help but beat faster as she looked at the riverbank. Her dream kept flashing before her eyes, losing Riko to the water. The signs were pointing to her, but she didn’t want to believe it. Quickly pulling the leash on Prelude, You picked him up.

“Okay, I’m thinking we should drop Prelude off back home, then go to one more place before actually calling this in for a missing-person report.”

Hanamaru, who was already typing on her phone, replied back,

“I figured you’d say that. Say, can we stop by the store on the way?”

You, who was stepping over the bushes to Hanamaru’s side tilted her head,

“Yoshiko got tired of buying you food already?”

Hanamaru’s smile dropped from her face,

“Please don’t put that energy in the air. But no, I texted her but she said she had to take care of a little demon. I guess Ruby isn’t feeling very well.”

You nodded her head, Ruby hadn’t been feeling well the day before when she had asked her if she wanted to go on the boat, it made sense that her sickness would fully hit her today.

“Oh, I hope she gets better.”

——

“You, Hanamaru! What brings you two to the shop?”

Kanan called out as she saw the two girls walking towards her. From behind Kanan, Chika popped her head up as she heard her best friend’s name,

“You! I didn’t know you were coming here too! You should’ve called.”

You tiredly waved her hand as Hanamaru, who used her free hand that wasn’t holding her ice-cream, did the same.

“Hey Kanan, hey Chika, this is kind of an emergency with no time to chat, but can I check out your sewage system?”

The diver laughed for a moment as Chika doubled over with her. You had always commented on how disgusting the entire thing was, constantly telling Kanan to do something about all the junk that piled near her house, yet You stood there still determined with her question before them.

“Oh, you aren’t joking. Why would you want to do that? The town’s junk flows from their water streams down here. It’ll be literally everything from trash to molded together diseases in there.”

You held her head high as she replied,

“It’s a long story, but I have to ease my mind and check out what is in there.”

With a brief explanation of what had gone on, mostly just telling the two girls that Riko could be in danger, Kanan allowed You, Chika, and Hanamaru towards the back of her shop. While the front was all for show, there was a reason they took a boat out to sea when people wanted to go diving. The water near her house simply wasn’t safe as the town had wired their sewage system to dump into the ocean very close to Kanan’s shop. She had tried many times to get the town to change their ways, yet they wouldn’t budge as they said it was too much cost for one individual who didn’t like what they did.

As Kanan, Chika, and Hanamaru, who was now eating a bag of potato chips, all stood to the side of the border where the sewage and land was, You prepped herself to step into the water.

“Are you sure you want to do this, You? I don’t think a body could’ve floated downstream without anyone noticing it and calling the police.”

You stepped into the water, shivering as she felt strange ooze seep between her toes,

“It doesn’t matter if it wasn’t called in, I have to be sure. It’s for my own conscience.”

Kanan raised her hands as she stepped back to the clean grass, allowing You to go deeper. You struggled for a bit at first, holding onto her mouth to stop herself from gagging as she went further in. She didn’t know what was touching her or what she was touching with every movement. Random assortments of litter had made its way into the water, causing more of a difficult time. You did find something odd though, in the distance there was a large plastic tent, and within it there was something trapped under it. 

With a sudden burst of courage, You splashed her way into the water, not caring about anything within her way as she kept calling out,

“Riko, Riko can you hear me?”

Grabbing at the tent, it seemed that it was too heavy to lift with the water weighing it down. You couldn’t even tell how long it was, as it went in so many different directions with multiple patterns to it. Rather than trying to lift it, You went under, into the water, to see just what was underneath it. Taking a deep breath, You dived down. She was sure to close her eyes tightly as god knows what infections she would get in that water. She felt her way through the tent and before she knew it, she found the bump, yet it wasn’t anything at all. It was but an air bubble that was trapped underneath. You stood up to breathe into the bubble but the weight from the water pooling in shot her right back down. She kept trying to breach the surface, but the tent was all around her as she kicked her limbs, proving the task to be too difficult. It was almost as if she were trapped in trying to unravel her blanket at night. Panicking and losing her breath with every moment, You began to thrash around in hopes to get the attention from the other girls, who she knew had to have been watching what was going on.

“So, you’re telling me, a shrimp fried this rice, zura?”

Hanamaru questioned Kanan as the diver brought the bowls out to Chika and Hanamaru. You was taking a while after hesitating for what felt like forever to move past her first couple gagging mishaps, so the group decided to sit back until she was done. As Kanan gave the rice to the brown-haired girl, she laughed out,

“No, it’s just the name of the rice itself.”

Hanamaru hummed about the future and as Kanan was about to give Chika her bowl, she noticed something moving in the water. Chika reached her hands out but Kanan quickly retracted the bowl,

“Hey, has anyone been keeping an eye on You.”

All eyes turned to the grey-haired girl but all they saw was the thrashing of a body under a colorful tent in the distance. Bowls were tossed aside as they all ran into the water to help You. 

With lots of will-power and minimal slips, You was pulled to the grass, still wrapped in the tarp with a little frog who sat on top of it all. Kanan swatted the amphibian away as she unraveled You but as soon as she did, You got up from her position, pushing Kanan aside as she threw up everything she had eaten that day. All the girls backed away to give You her space. She had exerted so much energy from struggling as well as breathing in the disgusting air of the sewage system, it was any wonder she had lasted that long. Then to top it all off, she was covered in all of the contents that laid in the musty waters. 

Kanan heisted but ultimately patted You’s shoulder as she emptied her stomach.

“You, I think it’s about time you go home for the day. It’s barely lunchtime and it looks like you already lost yours.”

You held onto her stomach as she spoke out in short breaths,

“I-I can’t do that Kanan. She needs me.”

“Why do you want to see Riko so bad? Wouldn’t she just call you?”

You hesitated to answer, but if she didn’t tell the truth she couldn’t get anywhere,

“Look, it’s just that, we got drunk last night and I may have asked her to marry me, and she agreed, I think. But I can’t remember what happened past that a-and I dreamt she had drowned, but I don’t even know if it was a dream anymore honestly. It all feels so fuzzy yet real, I don’t know what to believe.”

Kanan sighed at how much of a mess the entire situation was,

“You, I hate to be that person, but maybe she isn’t answering you back because she doesn’t want to see you. Maybe this is her way of running away at the altar before the actual marriage, or whatever you planned on doing.”

You turned around, fully looking at Kanan,

“I already know that Kanan, and I’ve fully accepted that as a possibility, but I don’t care! Even if she is running away, even if she doesn’t want to see me anymore because she thinks I’m weird, I at least have to know she’s safe wherever she is. She doesn’t have to love me but I’ll always love her. You just don’t understand, the dream… it felt so real.”

You finished out, covering her face as she sat on the verge of tears while Kanan looked down at her. You was the most stubborn person when it came to those she loved, yet it was something the young diver could admire. With a gentle smile, Kanan let out,

“Well, if you’re that determined, how about we help out. More people can track down Riko way faster.”

You beamed at the idea, sitting up a little higher,

“Really?”

Chika jumped from behind Kanan as Hanamaru followed with a nearly empty bowl of rice,

“Of course! Riko is important to us too.”

You got up, almost giving the girls a hug before all of them stepped back, taking in You’s not so great appearance. Kanan, who’s hand stood between them so they wouldn’t touch, was the first to speak,

“Okay, how about you take a quick shower first while we all go out and search. I’ll get Mari and Dia, Hanamaru can get Yoshiko and Ruby, and Chika can run and get you some fresh clothes.”

Before they could all agree though, Hanamaru butted in,

“Ah, sorry you guys, I can’t join. Yoshiko is texting me about her little demon throwing up in the bathroom and she needs help really badly. I should really go home and help care for Ruby. Once she is well though, I’ll bring Yoshiko along with the search.”

All girls nodded their heads as they wished Hanamaru luck with taking care of two sick people. Yoshiko wasn’t ill, but she did have a weak stomach and Ruby throwing up near her was a recipe for disaster.

—

You exited Kanan’s shower, feeling as fresh as a daisy. Chika had briefly yelled to her while she showered that she set You’s new set of clothes by the door and was off to find Riko. 

Changing into her new attire, You looked at the mirror in Kanan’s room. Her hair was already starting to curl as the water dropped from it onto her jacket. Patting down her clothes, it felt very Chika appropriate to bring her a striped blue shirt with shorts, topped with a signature baby blue jacket. She knew You was going to be ready for action in this outfit. Grabbing her phone though, there were numerous notifications from Hanamaru. Not many made sense as they were jumbled out keysmashes, some even containing random numbers in between the words. You called Hanamaru and as usual, she answered on the first ring,

“Call the search off, I found Riko!”

You’s heart dropped into her stomach,

“H-Hanamaru, repeat what you just said.”

The brown-haired girl couldn’t help but squeal her words out,

“I found Riko, zura! Well technically Yoshiko found her, either way we're at our apartment, come over right now!”

She didn’t have to say it twice. As You hung up her phone, she was already sprinting out of the door, briefly waving at Kanan’s grandfather on her way out, as she eagerly made her way to see her red-haired beauty again.

—

Rapid knocks filled Yoshiko and Hanamaru’s apartment, letting nearly everyone on their floor know You was there. Yoshiko, who was already annoyed with the loud noise, was the first one to the door,

“Hey, You. Why didn’t you tell me you were going to confess to Lily last night? I could’ve gave you some good advi-“

You immediately cut Yoshiko off, grabbing her by her shirt as she brought her close to her,

“Where is Riko?”

Yoshiko quietly squeaked out,

“Sorry, she’s in Zuramaru’s room. I didn’t want her to vomit near me, so I put her in the room farthest away from me.”

You dropped Yoshiko as she ran down the hall but as she approached the door, Hanamaru exited it with half an egg sandwich in her mouth, presumably given Riko the other half. Stopping in front of her, You put her hands together almost in a prayer,

“Tell me, is she okay? She’s not hurt right?”

Yoshiko rolled her eyes at the sudden change in behavior when she interacted with the small girl. Hanamaru smiled at You though,

“She’s fine, You. She’s still hungover from last night though so do go easy on the questions, zura.”

You nodded her head as Hanamaru stepped aside for the young sailor. You placed her hand on the door knob, briefly looking back at the two girls. Yoshiko watched with her arms crossed as Hanamaru gave her a gentle nod. Pushing the door open, You stepped in.

Hanamaru turned to Yoshiko in that moment,

“Why didn’t you tell me it was Riko that you were taking care of? You usually call her Lily! You changing her name would’ve solved this entire chase from the beginning.”

Hanamaru gave Yoshiko a soft punch, and while it didn’t hurt the fallen angel, she still rubbed the spot.

“Well in that moment she was demoted back to a little demon. Who passes out in a ditch after a night out? Talk about a lightweight.”

Hanamaru punched Yoshiko harder this time,

“You’re glad I don’t tell You. Anyways, can you work your magic and tell everyone the search is over. It’s been a really long day and I’m starving for something to eat right now, zura.”

Yoshiko mumbled out in agreeance as she joined Hanamaru in the kitchen.

—

You stepped into the dark room, looking at the small body wrapped in covers on the bed. With just the gentle rise and fall of her breath, it was the only sign that there was life in the room. 

“Riko, is that you?”

Riko rolled over, groaning out,

“You? What are you doing here?”

You laughed out as joy took over her body. She immediately ran over, jumping on the bed right beside Riko, slightly bouncing up and down from her landing,

“You have no idea how long I’ve been looking for you! I’ve gone through so much within the past hours, I was so sure I wouldn’t find you, and I was even starting to doubt-“

Riko quickly placed her hands on You’s mouth to silence her,

“Ah, please whisper. I didn’t die, but I sure wish I did. Too much pain everywhere right now.”

Riko brought the blankets up to cover half of her face as she snuggled more into them. You tugged the blankets over herself as well, since she knew she was going to be there awhile with many whispered questions.

“Sorry, I’m just really happy. But, Riko, how did you get here?”

Riko laid on her back with a groan, placing her hand on her head, as she thought back to it,

“I don’t remember how it happened, but I just remember Yoshiko tapping me with her foot to wake me up. All I could think about was water as soon as I opened my eyes. I guess I passed out by the riverbank before I could make it home and Yoshiko found me on her way back from somewhere. She helped me here but she kept talking about Hanamaru’s room and begging me not to throw up.”

You widened her eyes as she realized, Prelude really had tracked her then. Perhaps Riko’s scent was still around which was why he was guided to that spot. The timeline fit perfectly since Yoshiko was returning home from giving Hanamaru her snacks, just before the two girls began their walk with the small dog, giving her enough time to leave with Riko and not be spotted.

“But, what about your phone? I tried calling you?”

Riko grabbed her phone off the nightstand, handing it to You,

“What are you talking about? I haven’t gotten any notifications.”

You grabbed the phone but as she clicked the home button, nothing happened. 

“Riko, your phone is dead.”

Grabbing it back, Riko clicked the button multiple times,

“So it is. That explains why my alarm didn’t go off.”

Sighing out, You attempted to swallow everything that had happened that day. Riko turned to You at the sound of her distraught,

“What’s wrong?”

You looked down towards her hands, not wanting Riko to see how heavy the past few hours had been on her heart,

“I was so sure I lost you for a moment, or maybe you were running away from me. It just made me regret everything that had happened. I’m really sorry. I-I promise I won’t drink anymore, I won’t say anymore stupid things, and I’ll make sure you return home safe after every visit, because honestly, I don’t think I could live another day like this.”

Riko tilted her head,

“What do you mean run away? Why would I ever do that- oh.”

Riko’s face burned red as she suddenly recalled the events of that night. Everything had passed by in a haze, she was almost sure she had dreamt more than half of their night.

“Y-Yeah. Sorry about that, I wasn’t serious about getting eloped. That’s too much responsibility and honestly paperwork too if we were to go through the court system.”

Riko nodded her head as the temperature in the room rose for both girls. Embarrassment was the only mood to be present with them at the moment.

“I will say one thing though, the confession was real. I don’t want things to get weird between us, but, I had to let you know, I was really serious about my feelings.”

You shut her eyes as she prepared herself for Riko’s follow up, but Riko only smiled back as she whispered,

“Then you should know, my response was pretty serious too.”

You popped one of her eyes open, shyly asking,

“Uh, you wouldn’t happen to remember what you said? I kind of can’t remember a lot from last night.”

Riko sat up, You following with her. They both looked at one another in Hanamaru’s bed. Sheets covered their legs as small sun rays poured in through the lightly colored blinds. Riko’s hair was a mess from her wild night out, as well as laying in bed the entire morning, and You’s appearance wasn’t the best either as she had run all across town to finally see Riko once more.

The red-haired girl moved one of her hands from the covers, reaching out to touch You’s face, trailing her finger across her jawline,

“I told you,”

Both girls felt the magnetic pull between them as they drew closer to one another, until it was just Riko whispering on You’s lips,

“I love you too.”

A gentle kiss was placed onto You as they basked in their moment of silence with one another. Riko’s face was painted red as You gripped the covers with all of her strength to ensure everything around her was real. 

As they separated though, they both realized, while the previous night's events felt like a dream, it was nothing compared to the ones they were currently living.


	11. Fallin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t even look at me this was so cheesy but I was listening to an old One Direction song called End of The Day and the second verse inspired this entire story. Also I know I have another story with ‘Fallin’ in it, bare with me I’m not good at naming my stuff lmao. Anyways, as always Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

"So, what now? The night's practically over."

You looked over at Riko, taking in her soft voice as it filled the air. She looked so sad with her question, considering she already knew the answer of what was to happen next. Dates could only last so long. 

She shined so delicately under the moonlit sky, it made You not want to ever think about another night without her. She was slightly leaned over the edge of the rooftop railing, taking a look at the empty schoolyard in front of her. You sat atop of the railing with her back towards the view, considering the only view that actually mattered was right in front of her. 

You smiled, thinking of a way to make Riko forget their time together could only last so long,

"It's not over. The night's forever with you here."

\---

You’s body ached all over, creating a rather unpleasant way to wake up. Her head pounded in pain as her muscles tensed all over her body, not letting up to relax for even a moment. It felt as if she had failed her highest dive and just took a belly flop landing to the face. 

Opening her eyes, all the young sailor could see were a crowd of people around her. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn’t see their faces but rather just blurs of figures. Their muffled voices came in and out of her consciousness as she tried to understand just what was happening,

"It's the devil, I tell you, why else would this be happening?"

You scrunched her eyebrows, as that was not an accusation she could’ve imagined ever waking up to.

"It's probably just the flu. I’m sure it’s not too serious."

She knew that voice from anywhere, it was her mom. Another voice chimed in but not before the other two spoke up once more, creating a rather unbalanced chatter above her. You wanted to roll her eyes in annoyance, well if she focus them from rolling everywhere in the first place. She closed her eyes once more but she could still see how bright it was in the room. Based on the constant beeping around her, she knew she was in the hospital, though she could’ve swore not even twenty minutes ago she was somewhere else. With the constant conversations around her though, she just couldn’t focus.

Groaning, You attempted to make it known she was awake to get everyone to stop talking or possibly let her rest more. As soon as the sound left her, all attention was on You. Her mother immediately rushed over towards her side, ignoring her agitated tone. Hugging You’s bandaged head, she let out,

"You! I'm so happy you're awake. We were so worried about you."

You lightly tapped her mom’s arm to get her to back away. She was still in pain all over her body afterall.

"Ow, Mom? What happened?"

You's mom backed away slightly. She couldn’t hide her worried expression as she sighed out,

"I was going to ask you that. All I know is that you didn't come home last night, then I got a phone call from the hospital and I came to find out you’re unconscious with IV’s stuck all in you without a single answer around."

You looked around the room. Her mother didn’t seem to be alone as in the room there was also a doctor as well as a priest as well,

“You even invited the local priest to get answers?"

You's mother looked over at the man, rolling her eyes as she did so,

"Well, I saw him as I was in the waiting room and he just tagged along uninvited.”

The man shrugged his shoulders,

“I tried coming up with a solution but I guess you don’t need my help.”

The man walked towards the exit as the remaining trio sat a bit confused, taking in the strange situation they were in. You’s mother turned back towards You with that same worried expression across her face,

“So, what happened, You?

You put her hand on her head, trying her best to envision what happened. It was difficult to think about anything with how bad her head was hurting, it really felt like she had just taken a hammer to the skull. Before You could ask for a solution to her pain, the door was opened once more. Riko walked into the room, slightly distracted as she stared at the single red rose in her hands, obviously bought from the gift shop. Looking up, Riko was met with all eyes on her, leaving her to awkwardly stand at the door,

“Oh, uh, s-should I come back later?”

“Riko?”

As Riko heard her name, she immediately locked eyes with a rather dazed You. Her smile burst on her face as she was finally awake,

“You!”

Riko rushed over, placing the rose by the bedside as she engulfed You in a hug. Though the hug was much tighter than her mother’s, You didn’t push away this time but rather snuggled into Riko’s warmth.

“So, does anyone want to explain what happened?”

You’s mom looked at both the girls with her arms crossed. Both You and Riko locked eyes with her before one another. Awkwardly coughing, You looked down at the bed sheets,

“Riko, do you want to explain? I-I kind of don’t remember anything past us, um, you know, on the roof.”

You blushed at how awkward her sentence sounded. She didn’t want to give away to her mom what they were doing on the roof, that would be an entire conversation she really didn’t need at the current moment. Riko slightly cowered, considering now all of the attention was on her. 

“Oh, yeah. Well..”

Both girls avoided eye contact with every adult in the room as they just made tiny noises, waiting for the other to speak up. Finally, the doctor was growing tired of their back and forth nonsense, 

“Look, we're going to need the full story so we can write down anything that we might need to run tests for. You two won’t be in trouble, we just want to make sure Miss Watanabe is properly taken care of.”

Riko and You looked at one another, someone was going to have to tell it and they both knew who,

“You can tell the story, Riko, I-I can’t remember much so I think it’s best from you.”

You pleaded with her eyes to possibly take out some parts but with how harshly the doctor as well as You’s mother stood above her, Riko’s will began splitting at the seams,

\--

"It's not over. The night's forever with you here."

You knew such a lame line should’ve stayed in her brain, but she didn’t want Riko to think about the time fading away. Riko smiled though, and though she tried to look away before You could see, the young sailor knew it was just the right words to say. Now with Riko turned, You leaned forward, 

“Riko.”

The red-haired girl turned back, only to be much closer than she was before to You,

“Yeah?”

The voice barely came out in a whisper, being she was too scared to ruin the moment they were in. The wind howled around them as they both leaned closer to hear their whispers more clearly,

“Can I kiss you?”

You continued to lean forward, glancing down at Riko's lips before her eyes once more, as if asking for permission to finish her journey. Riko nodded her head briefly before her eyes fluttered closed. She slightly held her breath, as she wasn’t even sure she could contain a stable one in that moment.

Finally placing a kiss onto her lips, You scrunched her eyebrows, trying her best to concentrate on not messing it up for the both of them. While she wasn’t sure about Riko, it was her first time doing anything like that, so she wasn’t exactly sure what to do besides put their faces close to one another. All of her experience was coming from hours on google but even then, that couldn’t compare to the real thing happening right in front of her. 

Riko could feel how tense You's lips were against her own. She wanted her to relax, enjoy what was happening. Well, at least for them to enjoy as much as they could without their hearts going into overdrive. Raising her shaking hands, Riko placed them behind You’s ears, drawing her in closer, to let her know it was just them in the moment. There was no need to over think, just let go.

Riko was the first to back away, not nearly having enough air capacity as You did. However, based on the way You felt against her, she knew she would have to work on that very soon. You stood still for a moment, really taking in what had just happened before leaning back, faintly whispering to herself,

"Wow."

Riko's eyes stayed closed as she bit her lip, trying extremely hard to contain her smile. She heard You and personally, she couldn’t have said it better any other way,

"Yeah, wow."

"Riko, I think I really-WAH!"

The sudden yell echoed through the empty school. As soon as Riko opened her eyes though, You was no longer on the edge of the roof, just a gust of wind in her absence. Riko quickly leaned over the roof edge, calling out,

"You! Are you okay?"

Looking down, Riko only saw a tangle of limbs in the bushes below the rooftop followed by low groans of pain. Covering her mouth in a gasp, Riko didn’t waste a moment of time as she immediately made her way towards You. 

Running down stairs was something she had gotten used to while training with the Aqours members, but running down them in the dark was another story. With just a few stumbles here and there, Riko made it to the outside in relatively one piece. As she neared the bushes, Riko called out once more,

“You! Say something!”

Yet, there was no word from the sailor. You laid in the plant bed, covered in scratches from head to toe. Quickly grabbing at her phone Riko began to call for help with one hand. As she held her phone to her ear, she attempted to remove You from the bushes with the other.

“Come on, You, please be okay.”

Riko whispered to herself between her grunts of struggle. It didn’t take long before she gave the dispatcher their location nor before the onslaught of questions that came pouring out from Riko’s side.

Despite knowing she would be in huge trouble for breaking into school grounds after hours, the young girl stayed by You’s side, taking all the advice she could from the dispatcher to keep You as safe as possible. By the time the ambulance finally got through the school gates, You rested in Riko’s lap as the young girl held onto her closely, not letting go until You was guaranteed to be in safe hands from everyone who was around.

—

“You, you’re grounded.”

You flinched as she heard the words. She knew she should’ve just asked Riko to go get ice cream with her after school.

“Yes, mom.”

You’s mom sighed as she wasn’t used to her daughter ever breaking the rules, You was generally a very well behaved kid. Patting her leg, You’s mother began to get up,

“I’m going to go do the paperwork to get you released tomorrow. After that we’re going to have a long talk about breaking into locked buildings after hours as well as acting out to impress girls.”

You nodded her head in confirmation as she watched her mom leave with the doctor following behind. Riko sat by You’s bedside, waiting for them to finally leave so she could talk with the grey-haired girl alone. 

As the door clicked shut, Riko lightly tapping her finger to get You’s attention,

“Hey.”

You looked over at Riko, sadly smiling at the girl,

“Hey.”

“Sorry I got you in trouble. I’m just scared to lie in front of adults.”

You shook her head, placing her hand atop of Riko’s,

“No, it’s okay. I would’ve done the same thing under pressure. If anything, I’m sorry I put you in this situation. I just wanted to be spontaneous and have a really cool first kiss story. Now it’s more of a disaster story.”

Riko giggled at You’s reasoning for her decisions. It sure was going to be a story she would tell in the future, that’s for sure,

“Well, we can always try again.”

You tilted her head as she looked to Riko,

“But, it won’t be our first.”

Riko hummed as she shrugged her shoulders,

“I mean, that’s true. However, if it’s with you, we can just keep trying until we get it just right. Over and over,”

Riko glanced down at their hands. Lifting them slightly, the red-haired girl intertwined their fingers together on the bed. Finally, locking eyes with You, Riko leaned forward, watching as if a magnetic attraction drew the other girl in closer as well. 

“Again.”

Riko planted a light kiss onto You. Though it wasn’t as passionate as the first time, there was that same feeling of warmth in her chest, just as when they were on the rooftop. 

It didn’t last long though as once they seperated You looked down, still having a bit of doubt,

“Do you mean it? You don’t mind that I messed up everything?”

Rather than trying to hide her smile like the last time, Riko let herself be entirely overly joyous from the high You put her on,

“Of course not, I like it just the way it was. But, if you didn’t like it, how about we try again when you’re not grounded nor in a hospital?”

You looked up, catching Riko’s contagious smile. If she was happy, then so was You. However, she did like the idea of more dates to come. Leaning back, You let the pillow catch her,

“Deal. Oh, and just so you know, it was you.”

Riko giggled as You stretched out dramatically on the bed,

“Me? What did I do?”

“You’re the one who made me fall when we kissed. And I don’t think I’ve stopped since then.”

Riko pushed You’s leg, laughing at her cheesy line,

“Oh shush, I think you need to rest so you can come up with better pick-up lines.”

You put her hands behind her head, getting comfortable on the bed as she attempted to fight the sleep that was creeping up on her,

“Maybe, will you still be here when I wake up?”

Riko placed her hands onto the bed, already resting her head onto her arms as she looked up at the ever so tired You,

“Always.”


	12. First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this entirely inspired by my good friend Koko’s first YouRiko fanfic: Yousoro to the future! They’ve opened my third eye to the wholesome family YouRiko life I didn’t know I needed so much until now.

Riko softly played the piano, filling her music room with her gracious melody as she could finally have her own alone time in peace. It was You’s turn to take care of Shizuku, something the sailor looked forward to a lot considering she was still trying to teach her to properly salute. While they both wanted their small child to themselves fairly often, recently the pianist had felt the need to create something, anything really to get her creative mind flowing again. Both girls hadn’t thought of themselves as much as their child came first in everything they did now. A simple piece wouldn’t be a lot but she knew it was the thought that would count. Plus she liked giving You little surprises every so often.

Family life had taken You and Riko by storm as their once full time jobs now felt like hobbies compared to their child. They had only been parents for nine months but they still felt like they had taken Shizuku from the hospital yesterday. You always carried a large backpack with her everywhere they went and inside of it ranged from nearly an entire pack of diapers, formula, to even an extra stuffed dog in case Shizuku lost hers.

Riko smiled as she absent mindedly tapped the keys, she could always rely on You to be overly prepared. It was always adorable when even the slightest thing would go wrong and You, bright eyes with a wide smile, would burst out anything Riko asked for.

She could still remember their first outing as a family. They were barely on their second month of being parents, and with a lot of talking from You’s side, Riko reluctantly allowed them to take Shizuku outside for a simple stroll. Not that she was overly cautious or anything, it’s just that she had to be sure her child was safe outside in such a dangerous world.

During their trip into a brief hike in the mountains, You had Shizuku strapped to the front of her chest while she carried the large backpack on her back. Riko has offered to help but You refused, stating that since Riko carried their child for nine months, she should take it easy. At moments like those, the pianist came to realize she really did pick the right one.

With inspiration from one of the many moments shared between the three of them, Riko realized she truly loved her new family life. It wouldn’t take long before her symphony steadily made its way to being finished with such feelings inside her heart. 

With some messy scribbles across her notebook, as well as slight note changes, she felt she had really grasped that feeling deep inside her. While it wasn’t a long piece, it was just enough to play a tiny lullaby for her favorite girls to enjoy.

Leaning back, Riko took a look at her piece with pride. With a quick name to top it off, it was entirely finished as, “Home.” 

She couldn’t find a better word to describe how You and Shizuku felt to her.

With everything in check, Riko stood up as she was ready to show it to You. While she would usually have jitters over showing someone a new piece, she knew her sailor would love anything she gave her. It could be three notes strung together and You would probably go on and on about how it was a symbol for their new family. 

With a smile upon her lips, Riko walked over and reached for the door. 

“Riko! Come over here ri-“

As she opened it though, she was immediately bumped on her head. Taking a step back, Riko placed her hand on her forehead, only to see You doing the same thing,

“Ouch.”

Riko eyes widened as she hadn’t realized You was there,

“Y-You, were you listening to all of that?”

Sure Riko wasn’t nervous about playing finished pieces, but music that was seen before it was finished ruined it’s specialty to them. 

You peeked her eyes open, still softly rubbing her head, as she saw a worried Riko,

“No, I’m sorry about that. I was just excited for a moment there that I just came rushing in. I promise I didn’t hear anything though!”

Sighing out, Riko was glad that she still had her little surprise,

“Oh, it’s fine, I was actually just coming to get you and Shizuku.”

With their child’s name being said, You excitement came into full swing again,

“That’s why I was over here! You have to see this, Riko!”

You grabbed Riko’s hand, dragging her all the way to the living room where a small Shizuku stood on her wobbly legs. Riko gasped, covering her mouth, as You shook her head up and down like an excited puppy,

“Yeah! I know right!”

Riko put her hand on her chest as this was just about the best thing she could ever witness,

“D-Did she already take her first steps?”

You shook her head, getting onto her knees in front of Shizuku,

“No, she only stood up for a second before falling back down. But I just had to show you.”

Riko kneeled alongside You. She couldn’t believe she almost missed her child’s first steps. She definitely couldn’t go back to the piano room now, instead she found a new sense of determination.

“Come on, Shizuku, you can do it.”

With Riko saying words of encouragement, You held out her hands for their daughter to go into, motioning her to come closer. Seeing as You was only a few steps away, Shizuku leaned forward, putting one leg in front of the other. Though it was technically only two steps, Riko and You yelled out in excitement at what they were witnessing, causing Shizuku to fall backwards from the sudden noise. Before she could sit for long, You scooped her into her arms, spinning them together for a quick moment before looking at Riko.

“She did it!”

Riko had no words as her eyes were filled with tears. Shaking her head in confirmation, Riko stood up along side You before placing her hands on their daughters chubby cheeks,

“I’m so proud of you.”

Though she couldn’t understand, Riko had to say it. She knew Shizuku had to have been able to feel what she was trying to get across. 

Looking up at You, Riko encompassed her into a hug, trapping their daughter into a Watanabe sandwich.

It only lasted a moment before Riko immediately realized something,

“Wait, I have to make a piece on this.”

Riko turned around, immediately rushing towards the room before You called out,

“Can we watch?”

Riko stopped for a moment. Usually she didn’t like to have people witness her in her creation mode. Mostly because it was 95% failure with only it all coming together at the end in some miracle. As much as she wanted to decline, to let it be a surprise, Riko didn’t want to miss out on anything Shizuku could learn to do. She was at the primary age where each day was something new. 

Debating her choices, Riko decided,

“Okay, just don’t judge me. I’ve been doing this for years but I’m still not the best at it.”

You laughed as she began walking alongside Riko to the room with Shizuku in her arms, 

“You always say that yet I don’t think you realize how amazing you really are, Riko.”

Lightly tapping her sailor’s arm in embarrassment, Riko retaliated,

“No, you don’t realize how amazing you are, You. You inspire me more than you know.”

You smiled, looking down at the cooing Shizuku in her arms,

“We could go in forever like this. You know, back and forth with the compliments.” 

Riko smiled as she stepped ahead a little more to open the door to the piano room for You,

“Yeah, but I’d win.”

“Impossible, but I’ll let you think that.”

You gave Riko a quick wink as she walked into the piano room. Rolling her eyes, Riko smiled at their dynamic. They had been playful with one another since they started dating, and though she was warned many times that it would fade after the honeymoon phase, Riko couldn’t be more glad how wrong everyone was. 

As Riko closed the door, she made her way to the piano as You sat with Shizuku on the playmat that was pre-set up for the room. Rather than carrying one around everywhere, You had the idea to buy one for each room which turned out to be quite the investment. 

Both You and Shizuku tossed a ball to one another as Riko got situated in her seat. She would show You that finished lullaby later, as right now she needed to get what she was feeling onto paper. As Riko glanced over to see how they were doing, You made funny faces to Shizuku with each toss of the ball, earning a giggle from both the baby and Riko. 

The pianist couldn’t remember a time when You didn’t make her smile with her antics. Seeing both of them, it made Riko so happy as it was just the family she had always dreamed of. Just a perfect wife and a perfect child, what more could she ever wish for?


	13. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the day off today so I thought I’d wrap up this little story. I was listening to the song Lucky by Jason Mraz and this storyline came into my head. It’s super cheesy so like be prepared lmao. Anyways, Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

_When I call your name every night in my prayers, do you hear me?_

_How is it at home? I can’t seem to remember it very well after so long. I guess the place isn’t very important, it’s more of the person who resides there._

_Like I’ve said in many of my letters before, I promise I’ll see you again. No force can hold me back from you._

_But the question is, will you be there when I reach your shorelines?_

_-You_

It was a small note, something that could be easy to stuff into the bottle as You stood at the edge of the sand.

The waves crashed against the shoreline, filling her ears with its constant noise. Her sunburned shoulders begged to be in the shade once more as her hat could only cover so much, but she had too many things to do. There was no time for breaks.

As she tucked the note in comfortably, she pushed in the cork, straining her thumbs to fit it in tight enough to avoid leaks.

Placing the bottle in the water, You turned her back towards it. It would take the water a while to pick it up from the shorelines, it would best if she got back to work rather than waiting around for it.

A captain couldn’t ride a broken boat after all.

* * *

_Of course I hear you, it’s the only thing that keeps my heart beating when my hands fail to touch you every night._

_Though everything here is beautiful at home, you’re still all I wish to see._

_Please hurry, I fear I’m forgetting you as they days go by._

_-Riko_

Riko played with the pen against her lips as she had rewritten her letter for a third time. You’s words were always so meaningful, she just wanted to match them.

Placing the paper in her lap, the young girl looked towards the water as the stars shined against its surface. She sat by her own shorelines when she wrote to You. It helped soothe her mind after such grueling days of working.

With a glance towards the sky’s, Riko searched for one thing. One painfully bright star always stood out from the ongoing galaxy above her.

Perhaps You saw it every night as well?

Rolling the paper, Riko slid it into the bottle. She was sure to leave the back of her notes empty and to drop her pen in as well. You’s first note had come to her barely readable, with dirt as her writing utensil and ripped piece of cloth for paper.

From that moment on, Riko made sure You always had a way to write back to her again. And with each note being written on the back of her own, it was almost as if they were kids again, passing notes in class as they tried a multitude of ways to get their thoughts to one another.

Though she didn’t know how the sea did it, Riko was always happy that her message was delivered each time. It was almost as if she wasn’t very far from her.

* * *

_I understand your worries, my love, but don’t fret. I’ll be there before you know it. My tasks here are nearly done, when I return I’ll be sure to never leave your side again._

_I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you that night, I underestimated the sea and paid my price._

_Could you ever forgive me?_

_-You_

It was a question You had wanted to ask since she received her first callback letter, though she wasn’t sure when the time was right. Now, when she was soon to challenge the great sea once more, she had to know she would be coming home to someone who still held her close to their heart.

Months of blistering pain had to be worth it. She didn’t want to return only to be a shell of who she once was.

* * *

_I don’t think I could ever stay angry at you. I’ve been more angry with the gods for them trying to take away my light._

_I used to yell every night at the sky, now I simply talk to it, hoping you are too._

_Please be careful on your journey._

_-Riko_

_P.S. I love you._

Riko’s head fell to her knees as she sat in her bed thinking about You. She had sent her letter but there was still so much more she felt she could have said. A simple “I love you”, couldn’t ease her mind, not when she knew what You was preparing to do.

You had promised day after day she was coming back, no matter what it was going to take.

With such thoughts, Riko would watch the weather channel day and night. Even as she tended the flowers at her shop, the tv never stopped playing.

Few complained, though most understood her sudden fear of the storms that headed her way.

* * *

_That was all I needed. This will be my last letter. I know you don’t like ‘if’ situations, so I will not say them. Though, please know that no matter the journey, I will be there with you again._

_I shall follow the brightest star and let her guide me to you tomorrow night. I don’t know when we will meet. I do hope it is soon._

_Promise you won’t wait too long for me though, okay?_

_-You_

_P.S. I love you more._

You used one of the sticks from the fallen trees to push the note into the bottle. Her hands had grown blisters all over them. They were proof of her hard work in repairing her boat.

It was her last night in her foreign home as she was preparing for her journey, making sure everything was good to go.

Her boat was free of its previous damage and luckily her temporary home had supplied her with an abundance of food. It was only if she could make it back that would be the question.

Ever since she woke up on the island she wanted to go back home. Now, it was finally time.

* * *

“I can’t make that promise, You.”

Riko stared at the small note in front of her, rereading You’s words to move on if she were to not return.

She sat at the dock in front of her flower shop, feet dangling over the beach’s waves. It had been 16 days since Riko had last received her letter. It had never taken that long to hear from You, not since she had disappeared.

Every night she waited. She was growing quite skilled at it. Ranging from lunch to dinner, Riko would wait every moment she could. An umbrella to block the sun's rays had become her best friend.

It seemed though that this would soon be another night similar to the rest.

* * *

You’s arms ached as the sun showed no mercy to her once fair skin. She had been paddling for what felt like a lifetime. She knew she had gotten lost.

She did land on another island, however the residents told her she was still a good journey away from home. She was allowed a place to rest, yet her heart ached to keep going.

While during each day she wanted to finally break to Mother Nature’s whim, every night that lone star reminded her what she was fighting for.

It made her days less harsh and her nights a breeze.

* * *

Riko’s days in her shop were painfully slow. While it was family run and she could easily leave at any moment, she also knew her mother would not approve of her spending an entire day by the seaside. Not when her mom barely approved of You in the first place.

On this day though, nobody was at the shop. Just Riko and her TV. She laid her head on her hand as she watched the weatherman go on and on about his predictions of the weather. Not ever being as accurate as You was.

Of course when customers came in she had to act like she cared, but without any supervision today she figured it was okay to waste her work hours away.

As the doorbell rang to her store, Riko greeted them with her usual monotone voice as she stayed watching the screen before her,

“Welcome to the Sakura shop. If you need anything, just call for a Sakurauchi.”

There was no movement from the customer, Riko had figured they most likely walked into the wrong shop. That was until a voice broke the silent atmosphere,

“Riko?”

The voice was hoarse, sounding rough around the edges. Yet, it still felt like home.

Riko looked up, knowing exactly who the voice was connected to.

You was slightly slouched over, as if gravity was an extra force upon her today. Her once lightly tanned skin now peeled away at her shoulders. Her entire body was red, looking like it would pain to touch any part of her. The clothing on her back was littered in tiny holes as her straw hat looked barely useful atop of her head. In every way she looked like she had gone through hell and back, but the smile on her face proved she would be happy to tell the tale.

Riko kept her eyes on her as she made her way around the cashier counter, mouth slightly ajar from the sheer shock of what was happening.

With each step her heart beat louder in her chest, echoing in her ears, letting Riko know this was in fact real but before she could touch You to be sure, Riko stopped.

The smile on You was tired and weak, delicately being held together. Instead, Riko gently grazed her finger tips over You’s rough cheek, feeling her lean into her touch.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t at the shorelines.”

It was all Riko could say as her voice cracked in pain, knowing You had finally come home to not see her first felt like a pin to the heart. The young sailor could only chuckle at her though,

“No, I’m sorry I couldn't get home faster.”

Riko plopped her head against You’s chest, giving her a light punch as she closed her eyes,

“Yeah, I would’ve liked it if you had done that.”

You circled her hands around Riko and though her skin burned with every touch, she was just glad to finally be home.


	14. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back after nearly 15 days of no update on here. Other things kept me busy but now I am all focused once more. Also, I've never recommended it before, but why not? If you have a prompt you want YouRiko in, you can send it to me and I can write it out if it's detailed enough or just like really cute lol. You can comment it, DM me on Twitter (@Lydinya) or send an anon message on Tumblr (Addiicted-to-youu). If not, I'm down to take this entire story to 50k myself (｡•̀ᴗ-)و ̑̑✧ anyways, thanks for reading ! Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

“A-Ah, that hurts!”

“Well, maybe if you stopped moving, it wouldn’t.”

You and Riko sat on the school rooftop after classes were over. The sun set all around them, illuminating their scenery in a hue of red and orange. Wind swept across the skies, bringing the fallen leaves scattering across their feet. Though in most cases the view would be beautiful, Riko’s eyes were distracted with other things.

You had texted Riko to meet her at the end of the day where they always practiced, stating it was a complicated situation but she needed her to bring a first aid kit. Of course, that was followed by multiple texts from Riko that were all left on read.

After class, Riko was sure to run to the roof, not even waving the rest of her friends goodbye. When she arrived, all she saw was a tiny You, huddled in the shaded corner of the roof with scratches and bruises littered across her skin. You only looked up with a half witted smile as Riko huffed out loud. 

You had the habit lately of getting into fights. As much as Riko tried to probe, You always changed the subject. However, this was the third day in a row, and Riko was tired of beating around the bush. 

The young girls hadn’t said anything to one another, just going onto what seemed to be a routine these days. Patching up a broken sailor with the hopes she’d stay that way for longer than a day.

As Riko put down the alcohol swab used to clean You’s cheek, she stared at the girl in silence with frustration written across her face. You only took a glance before avoiding her eyes,

“You, you already know what I’m going to ask.”

You touched her stinging cheek, 

“And you already know what I’m going to reply with, Riko.”

Riko tossed aside the swab as she grabbed a band-aid. She couldn’t force the answer out of her, but it would be nice to know if she could help in any way. Unwrapping the band-aid, the red-haired girl stuck it onto You, a little forcefully, as she asked once more,

“Well if you don’t tell me who’s doing this, will you at least tell me the reason why you’re fighting? If it’s over who’s the best captain in all of Japan just know I will literally never let you live that down.”

Though she was smiling at the end of her sentence, Riko wanted some type of reaction, anything to get her sailor at least looking in the general direction she was in. You only looked down, playing with the hem of her skirt,

“There’s no reason, we’re just being rough at swimming practice, that’s all.”

Dropping the fake smile, Riko could see right through You’s lies. You didn’t have swimming practice each day, but she sure did have these altercations. She wasn’t about to give up trying though,

“What about the days you aren’t at swimming practice? How do you explain that?”

You shrugged, trying her best to not be cornered in her lies,

“I, uh, I wrestle with Kanan. Yeah, you know we love to test our strength.”

As much as she wanted to, Riko couldn’t even be upset with You. She knew what the truth was, It was a matter of getting You to admit it to her. 

It had been a constant thing to be talked about, since she was the new girl at school. Sure she had joined the Aqours and gotten to know the school more, but her name still stayed a hot topic amongst classmates. Riko was easily one to ignore it, as she was what she was taught to do at a young age to not cause altercations. You, however, was one to solve a problem right then and there.

Riko pushed aside her first aid kit. She scooted next to You, leaning her back against the wall her sailor rested against. They didn’t say anything as Riko got situated, only hearing the soft ruffle of clothes along with shoes scratching at the concrete.

As the red-haired girl finally relaxed, she leaned her head against You’s shoulder, taking a breath, as they watched the sun’s orange hue slowly fade from the sky.

“I know what they’re saying about me, You. You don’t have to defend me, I can handle this stuff on my own.”

You plopped her head onto Riko’s. She was finally caught. Sighing out, You replied back,

“I know. I just, I don’t like to hear them.”

Riko looked down at their barely touching shoes. While it was nice to be protected, Riko would rather for You to not put herself in danger. The idea of being the reason for You’s constant ache just caused her more pain than the rumors themselves. And though Riko could say her thoughts, You wouldn’t stop until everyone in school feared even thinking badly about the red-haired girl.

Tapping their shoes against one another, Riko thought of something to brighten the silent atmosphere, as well as a way to keep an eye on You,

“Hey, wanna go get some ice cream? It’s been a while since we’ve done that.”

You thought for a moment. They hadn’t really gotten to hang out with one another recently, if their patching up sessions didn’t count. It seemed like a good idea, though relaxing seemed like an even better one.

With Riko’s fingers tapping at You’s leg for a quicker response, You brought the red-haired girl’s fingers to her lap, playing with them,

“Would it be okay if we sat here for just a little bit longer?”

Riko closed her fingers over You’s as the young sailor felt every crease of her palm. Feeling the warmth spread across her cheeks, Riko hummed in agreeance.

Numazu’s sunsets were unbeatable by far in Riko’s eyes, but spending them by someone she secretly held dear in her heart made them all the better.


	15. Cruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Event going on in Idol Fanfic Heaven that requires your story to be less than 2k characters so I wrote up this real quick and decided to just add it to the one-shots for the hell of it and because i am procrastinating on Infected lol. Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

“Come on, Riko! We’re finally here!”

You carried her luggage, as well as Riko’s, as she walked faster towards the large cruise ship before her.

Only nearly an entire year's worth of overtime scored her two tickets to the largest cruise in all of Japan. Such a large occasion left the sailor in a constant state of excitement for the past week.

The wind was flowing You’s Hawaiian shirt in the wind as she stood before the beauty. With a freshly painted exterior, as well as newly polished finishes all around, it was a literal dream boat. Perfect skies for the trip, so long as her predictions stayed true, along with a beautiful girl by her side as well. Nothing else mattered in the world.

Riko trailed behind though, checking over everything they had brought for their trip, as well as picking up everything You was accidentally dropping onto the floor,

“Are you sure you saw the sunscreen in the bag? I don’t want to buy the overpriced stuff here, but I also don’t want you to get burned on the first day.”

You set their luggage down as she turned to face the young girl. Though her sunhat shaded her face, Riko still had a pink tint to her cheeks,

“Yes, Riko, I even made sure to double check my list for everything I needed to bring. Sunscreen is there but don’t worry about that though, you’re supposed to be relaxing.” 

Huffing out, Riko put all the fallen objects into You’s hands before placing her own hat on her as well,

“And I’ll do that once everything is accounted for. Now, I’ll go get us signed in while you actually look at the list I gave you. They should sell the things you possibly missed around at the concession stands.”

Giving a quick kiss on her cheek, Riko strode past You towards the check-in station,

“H-Hey! I did check the list!”

You yelled out embarrassed as Riko only waved her hand in the air, yelling back,

“No you didn’t. Sunscreen was on my list, not yours.”


	16. Tractor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tractor topic from idol heaven fanfic server. So, a short drabble of YouRiko having fun uwu

“Ahoy, matey’s! Let’s set sail across the vast land of agriculture!”

You sat atop of a tractor centered in the walkway of others as she was decked out entirely in her most traditional farmer outfit she could think of. With a red plaid shirt, overalls on top, boots, and cowboy hat, You was in the zone. 

Riko was right behind her on the tractor’s seat. Embarrassed of the situation, she hid behind You in a highly similar outfit attempting not to be seen.

It was the Aqours job to not only promote themselves at the local festival, but to help run a couple of the stands. That of course left the duo to be stuck with agriculture and selling of produce.

And no doubt with both You and Riko sitting on a large tractor shouting out interesting facts to on-goers, it was quite popular.

You turned to Riko, nudging at her to not hide herself so close to her back,

“Come on, Riko. We’re supposed to be farmers!”

Riko grabbed onto You’s shirt, trying to get her to stay still in front of her, as she whispered back in an embarrassed hushed voice,

“Farmers don’t have to do all of this!”

Shrugging her shoulder, You agreed,

“I mean, no, but isn’t it fun to just play pretend sometimes? It would definitely pass time faster.”

With a soft smile from You, Riko sighed out. Considering they were gonna be here for a while, she decided to give in.

With a face as red as her hair, Riko gripped tighter onto You’s shirt as she shouted out,

“Y-Yeehaw! Lets get some fresh produce for our journey across the lands, You!”

“That’s the spirit, Riko! Yousoro!”


	17. Office Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little treat for Halloween because I did not plan ahead enough to get out the 4th chapter of Infected by today lmao. I saw a fan-art for this that inspired the quick story (https://twitter.com/kyuujitu0922/status/1322174925554110464?s=20)  
> Anyways, Happy Halloween! Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

Riko checked her watched for the third time today as she stood in the empty grey halls. It was a common routine she had gotten down a bit too quickly for her own liking. 

Each day at 12:05pm Riko would walk past the sales department to see a certain grey-haired girl getting ready for lunch. They rarely interacted, nothing more past simple greetings and small talk, but Riko had to see her. 

It wasn’t that Riko liked being, well, weird, it was just that she couldn’t get her mind off of her. They had first met one another on each of their first days of work at the company's coffee lounge. It was only after the mishap of grabbing each other’s drinks that Riko got her name.

Watanabe You, junior in sales and new to the city. She was different, most of the women at work tended to wear skirts with their outfits but she wore pants with collared shirts. It was obvious she attempted to straighten her hair but by mid-day her waves were already making their appearance again. While that looked great on her, everyone took a notice to her as well. It was hard to get a moment of time with her after that meeting, which is why Riko had this plan.

She wanted to be a common face to You so that she could ask her to lunch and possibly get friendly enough to get drinks after work, as it would be weird if they didn’t know of each other and went out. Then again Riko probably knew a lot more about You then she did of Riko. Curse social media stalking.

Before Riko could let her mind wander more about her inner plan, the clock struck 12:07pm. A bit late but still on time.

Straightening her outfit out, Riko patted down herself to be as presentable as possible before turning the corner.

She got about a step forward before she found herself bumping her head against someone else.

Though Riko closed her eyes upon impact, the voice in pain from the other person made them shoot open once more. You was standing right in front of her, rubbing a slightly red forehead, and with no one around.

It was the perfect opportunity Riko had been dreaming of. All she had to do was utter an apology and treat her to lunch for the inconvenience, a simple yet effective tactic.

That was easier said than done.

All that fell from Riko’s mouth was an assortment of,

“Ah, You! I mean, Miss Watanabe, you would-no, I, can we?”

Putting her hand over her mouth, Riko figured it was best if she just stayed quiet for a moment to get her herself. No longer was just her forehead red but her entire face was as well. She really had to rethink her plan.

You, however, chuckled out at Riko’s mishap,

“Woah there, did we bump heads a little too hard, Riko?”

“Riko?”

Of course that was Riko’s name, but she didn’t think they were on that level of friendship to call each other by their first names just yet. That same thought came across You’s head though as she immediately backtracked,

“Ah, sorry, Miss Sakurauchi. I’m not used to the whole business formal stuff just yet.”

You laughed at the end of her sentence to break the awkwardness but Riko liked the way her name fell from her lips,

“It’s fine, you can call me Riko, You.”

Both girls smiled at one another, yet the conversation died there. The opportunity to ask You to lunch was perfect, yet Riko couldn’t get anything out. It was like something was holding her back from taking that one step forward. She could only ask with her eyes if You would take the words from lips. 

Perhaps it was the great goddess from above that answered those prayers as You asked,

“Say, wanna head to lunch together? I just got on my break now and it would be nice to have company.”

Beaming out, Riko shook her head up and down, not trusting her own words to give a proper response with all of her building excitement.

As they turned down the hall towards the elevator, You was curious,

“Hey, Riko, aren’t you on the top floor with Research and Analysis? What are you doing on the Sales and Accounting floor?”

Riko had not prepared for that question but she didn’t want to tell a quick lie. 

Turning to face You, Riko smiled with her answer,

“I like the people here.”


	18. A Boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Request from Kree_Queen_of_Trash (great name lol). Thank you for the request !
> 
> I actually wrote two fics for the one prompt given lmao. I couldn't decide on one story plot for them so yeah, the more the merrier! The next chapter will be the second one I thought of, this one is more of what was suggested from Kree_Queen_of_Trash. I had fun with both stories though, kind of made me realize I hadn't put a certain character in any of my YouRiko fics so that was a good change of pace lol. 
> 
> If you would like a request for a YouRiko fic feel free to drop me a comment or a message on Twitter/Tumblr (usernames on my profile). There are certain storylines I won't do but tbh that's rare.
> 
> Anyways, as always, Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

He was handsome, tall, but most importantly, he was talking to someone who was off limits to everyone, except for Riko. Or at least that’s how Riko wanted it. 

A mysterious boy with black hair and purple eyes spoke to You. From where Riko was standing she couldn’t hear his voice but by the way You laughed at what he was saying she knew it must’ve sounded nice. 

Riko saw the two from the window as she was shopping in her local plaza to find the perfect gift for You. They hadn’t exactly established what they were yet, but Riko was so sure it was going to happen soon. I mean, they had held hands twice before, she was practically already married to You. 

A gift followed by a confession was going to be her plan to secure the Watanabe bag, since Christmas was coming up anyways. However, now a new challenger had appeared and by the way he stood so close to You, Riko had a feeling it was going to be a tough fight for her Watanabe’s heart.

Putting down the things in her hands, Riko crept closer towards the two as she slid out of the doors of the store she was at. Not letting herself be seen, she stood behind the clothing rack outside.

Snooping around wasn’t in Riko’s nature, then again girls like You didn’t come around very often.

Riko kept her distance far enough to not be noticed but just close enough to keep her eye on them.

The way they spoke with one another was almost, in a way, aggravating. The way You would laugh, even lean into him, while he kept a calm composure was upsetting. Who was this guy? Riko was so sure she’d know of someone so close to You.

The couple didn’t stop their adventure at the first store though, much to Riko’s demise. As they continued on searching for others. 

Riko found herself at a couple-based store with the both of them entering. Of course, Riko could’ve stopped there but she had to investigate more.

Riko quickly creaked open the door, hiding herself behind the first clothing rack she could find. 

The store wasn’t as lit as the others, however, Riko soon found two figures standing on the other side of the store.

Being discreet felt so secretive, almost as if she were an agent. She should give up piano playing and work part time spying on others. The way they hadn’t noticed, Riko was feeling as if she could finally creep closer to their conversation. 

As she passed through the aisles of clothes on each rack, it was as if she was about to steal the most precious jewel right from this boy’s fingertips.

At least, that was the idea until someone’s hands rested on her shoulders,

“Riko? What are-”

“KYAAAA-“

Quickly turning and ducking down Riko saw Chika right before her. 

The sudden shock caused her to lose her balance against the rack, pushing it forward, drawing even more attention towards the two.

Quickly grabbing at her shirt, Riko pulled Chika down as she let out a loud, “WAA-“, before having a hand over her mouth,

“Shh! I’m not trying to be seen, Chika.”

Removing her hand, Chika let out in a baffled tone,

“Seen from who? There’s like almost no one in the store.”

“What are you-“

Before Riko could finish her sentence though she stood up to see what Chika was talking about. The store was empty, You and the boy she came in with had left within the few minutes they arrived.

Gasping in shock, Riko began rushing out of the store. She couldn’t lose them when she was just feeling confident in her sneaking skills. Calling back, Riko yelled out to Chika,

“Can’t explain now! I’ll see you later!”

Chika awkwardly waved at Riko as she watched her sprint out of the store like a madman. She was going to have to check on her later considering Riko had been staring at a mannequin for the past five minutes.

Riko rushed out into the crowded shopping plaza once more. People passed her left and right though, causing a confusion of just where she had even come from. There were too many bodies and none of them looked familiar to Riko in any way. Wherever they had gone though it couldn’t have been far.

Speeding up her pace, Riko began walking in the first direction she thought of, glancing through all of the store's windows she passed to see if she could catch a glimpse of that grey-haired girl.

With her eyes going everywhere but ahead though, Riko felt a sudden force stop her in her tracks. Almost as if she hit a giant brick wall, Riko stumbled backwards, trying to catch her stance.

Failing to stay standing, Riko found herself on the floor looking up as she saw the culprit. The boy hanging out with You had his back towards Riko, just standing in the middle of the walkway, obviously blocking the way.

Turning around, the boy looked down at what had fallen behind him. Confused at first, he gave a soft smile. Before he could open his mouth though, You peeked from behind him,

“Riko?!”

Fumbling with a bag You held close, You hid her hands behind her back as she innocently smiled. The black-haired boy only rolled his eyes at You before reaching his hand down to help Riko. 

As much as Riko felt her dislike for the boy was painfully obvious, he cheerfully spoke to her

“Let me help you up.”

As he opened his mouth though Riko soon found out he was actually a she. Riko wasn’t sure if that made her situation worse or better.

Before Riko could grab her hand though, You was shoving her bags previously placed behind her into her outreached hand before stepping in front of Riko,

“I got her! Just, hold the bags, Tsuki.”

With a red face, Riko grabbed You’s hand as she helped her up. Riko hadn’t realized just how long she had been sitting down on the floor for. Dusting off her dress, Riko repeated the name in question,

“Tsuki?”

Riko eyed the girl up and down, seeing what she could have that made You like her enough to hang out with her alone. You, however, only noticed Riko’s stares. Quickly trying to get a hold of the situation, You stepped in front of Tsuki, letting Riko only look at her,

“Oh, she’s my cousin. She’s from the other side of Numazu though so we rarely see each other.”

Sighing out, Riko felt relief as You answered all of her questions in one sentence,

“Oh, she’s just your cousin.”

Riko looked back at her, giving her a slight wave as a greeting only for Tsuki to flick her wrist back nonchalantly. That was before You got in Riko’s line of sight again,

“Yeah, she’s not that great or anything.”

“Jeez, thanks, You.”

You quickly turned around silently apologizing before facing Riko once more,

“We joke around a lot. But I guess I have to ask, what are you doing out?”

Riko suddenly remembered what she came for and who exactly she was supposed to be avoiding the entire time. Breaking eye contact, Riko looked towards the people passing by,

“Ah, I was just, you know, gift shopping. Christmas is coming up anyways.”

Smiling, You leaned forward,

“Oh? Who were you buying a gift for?”

“N-No one! What about your gift? Who is it for?”

Riko pointed towards Tsuki who was just zoning out behind them as she waited for You to hurry along. You, however, blurted out,

“No one!”

Tsuki did enjoy being out and seeing You’s friends, but listening to her bad conversation with her apparent crush made her tired. 

“The gift is for you, Riko.”

Gasping out, You turned around before punching her cousin on the arm,

“That was supposed to be a surprise, idiot.”

Tsuki laughed out as she rubbed her arm,

“She was going to find out anyways.”

Rolling her eyes, You turned back to Riko to see she was smiling ear to ear,

“Oh? For me?”

You could feel herself growing embarrassed as she tried to quickly escape the conversation,

“Y-Yes, but you don’t have to get me anything in return! I just wanted to get something for you, but it’s not done yet. I still need to buy more stuff to make it complete. Which is what I should probably be doing.”

You began stepping back, trying to get back to her discreet shopping before she pointed at Riko,

“Don’t follow us, okay? It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

Riko giggled into her hand before raising it in a small salute,

“Aye-aye, matey. I’ll be sure to avoid you like the plague.”

You smiled at Riko’s salute before waving as she stepped backwards towards Tsuki. The two girls waved at one another with obvious blushes across their cheeks from their conversation. Rolling her eyes at the interaction, Tsuki decided to take the step for You as she called back to Riko,

“Hey, why don’t we have lunch together in an hour after we're done shopping? Our little You here will treat us.”

You snapped her head at Tsuki but before she could call her out for putting her on the spot like that, Riko questioned,

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to spend money on gifts and lunch.”

With how gentle Riko sounded though, You winked at Riko as she tried to play it cool,

“It’s fine, in fact, I was already thinking about inviting you to lunch anyways.”

Giving a small salute, You grinned ear to ear with her statement. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in an hour then. I gotta hurry and shop now.”

Waving her hand, Riko turned around and You watched as her hair flowed in the wind. She walked so gracefully as the crowd of people slowly took her from her sight. 

Though she was gone, You still stared off in Riko’s direction. That was before Tsuki waved her hand in front of You’s dazed face,

“You alright there, buddy?”

You swatted her hand away,

“You’re paying for your own lunch.”

Tsuki laughed before handing You’s bags back to her,

“Wow, only nice in front of your crush, how cruel of you.”

You took her bags back before walking away. Though she was still smiling from her conversation, You didn’t want to forgive Tsuki that quickly for such a sudden get-together,

“Why would you do that? You know how I get around, Riko.”

Tsuki stuffed her hands back into her pockets before walking up alongside You,

“Hey, you weren’t gonna do it and it’s obvious she’s into you so I just had to bridge the gap. You’re welcome by the way.”

Looking back at where they stood, You thought about if Tsuki’s words were true. It was hard to read Riko as she was something from a painting, an ethereal masterpiece with so many different interpretations to be seen from her actions. 

You was just, You. 

However, even though the opinion was biased, a little hope was all she needed to try,

“Yeah, thanks for that.”


	19. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the second fic I came up with for the request from Kree_Queen_of_Trash in the previous chapter. Thanks again for the request!
> 
> I decided to post both on the same day since I pretty much wrote them side by side. Also like I said in the previous chapter, feel free to hit me up with a YouRiko request here or on Twitter/Tumblr. I love to procrastinate when I'm supposed to be writing for Infected lmao. Anyways, as always, Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

“And so I think that was the third failed attempt at a confession, but she hasn’t given up yet! You really likes you. I think that means you should ask her out next time, don’t you think, Riko?”

Riko sat on the bench by Tsuki, hands on her face as she burned in embarrassment. She had just asked her what You thought of her in a romantic sense, she didn’t expect the entire story of You’s previous failed confessions as well as a detailed plan over the past couple of months trying to get Riko to notice her differently.

Moving her fingers from her eyes, Riko peeked up as she asked,

“Have I really been this oblivious for so long?”

Tsuki leaned back, putting her hands behind her head as she laughed out,

“I’d say so. I mean, how do you look over all of the hints, the compliments, and the flowers?”

Riko groaned as she just wanted the world to swallow her whole. Tsuki was having a great time though. 

At first when Riko had asked to talk to her she was a bit curious at what they could have in common to hang out and chat about. With her questions answered though, Tsuki could only taunt Riko more of her past obliviousness.

“Oh, do you remember last Valentine’s Day? She made you tiny handmade chocolates with your name on them, while she bought everyone else store-bought ones? Only for you to leave them in the classroom? Oh man I had never heard You so sad in that moment she got to my house, I was so sure she was going to give up right then and there. Gotta say though, you missed out on some great candy.”

Riko threw her head back, still covering her eyes as she yelled out,

“Agh, don’t remind me! I still feel so awful about that.”

Tsuki smiled at how embarrassed Riko was getting at the topic of You. Getting up, the black-haired girl grabbed her cap, that was before Riko quickly called out,

“Wait, where are you going?”

Tsuki turned around as she kept walking away,

“I’m just leaving. You already have everything you need to know, now it’s your turn to make a move.”

Getting up, Riko let out in a exasperated tone, 

“But, how do I know if she even still likes me? I mean, it’s been months since I can think of any hints she’s given me. What if she gave up and I’m just putting myself out there to be shut down?”

Tsuki wanted to roll her eyes. Riko couldn’t even see the first signs, there wasn’t any doubt she would still miss any others. 

Stopping in her tracks, Tsuki gave her honest advice,

“Riko, if You could put her heart out on the line time after time after so many failed attempts, I think you can do this one for her. Plus, from the last time we spoke she still has a couple more confessions left in her before even thinking about giving up. Why not beat her to the punch this time?”

Riko looked down at the floor. Tsuki was right, You wouldn’t even dare to give up if she loved someone so much. Clenching her fists, Riko looked back up towards Tsuki with determination,

“Okay, I’ll do it!”

Giving a thumbs up, Tsuki smiled before taking a step further away,

“Atta girl. Well, good luck with all of that. And if everything goes wrong just remember, this Watanabe is always single.”

Giving a wink, Tsuki proceeded to turn around as she walked away from their conversation. Before Tsuki could get very far though she quickly called back,

“I’m joking by the way! Don’t tell You, I really don’t want to get beat up at the next family gathering.”

Riko laughed out before sitting back down. Tsuki oozed confidence and though Riko didn’t have much, it was time she got some. The girl she wanted had been after her heart for so long, there was no reason to doubt herself any longer.

Grabbing her phone, Riko was quick to type out a message for a meet-up but before she could reread it for spelling errors, an icon appeared over her screen. A smiling picture of You holding up a peace sign begged to be answered. Answering the call, Riko brought the phone close to her ear,

“You, I was just about to text you.”

“Y-You were? Oh, I wanted to call you so I could ask you something, but you can go first if you want.”

Riko had the words at the tip of her tongue but a part of her didn’t want to say anything, especially not when there was a chance You could possibly do it for her. It sure would save her the embarrassment. Instead Riko tried diverting the subject back to You,

“Well, nevermind, what did you want to ask me?”

A ruffle of noise could be heard in the back before You tried getting out her own words,

“Oh, I-I, uh... I just wanted to ask... if, um, you-“

Riko looked down at her feet as she heard You’s stumble of words. Might as well put them both out of their misery.

“Do you want to ask our questions at the same time, You?”

Shaking her head, You agreed before saying aloud for Riko to hear. Riko grabbed at the cloth of her shirt as she could feel her heart ready to burst. 

“On the count of three. One, two- are you free this Friday?”

“What are you doing this Friday?”

Both girls sat in silence for a moment, realizing what they had both done subconsciously, before giggling out. Neither of them could wait for the final count of ‘three’. 

Taking a deep breath, You cleared her throat as she tried to gain her composure. If they were thinking about the same question there was a chance they could be thinking of a similar outcome, at least You could hope.

“So, Friday after school? I’ll meet you at the front gate?”

Riko smiled ear to ear as she hummed in approval.

“Friday sounds great to me, You. I’ll see you then.”

“See ya.”

Clicking the phone off, Riko’s grip on her shirt never lightened but rather she brought the cloth upwards, screaming into it as she covered her red face.

“Good phone call?”

“WAAAH!”

Riko jumped up as she saw Tsuki in front of her, tilting her head to the side.

“What are you doing? I thought you left already?”

Tsuki shrugged before stuffing her hands in her pockets,

“I wanted a cool exit from our conversation but really my bus doesn’t come until another hour.”

Riko laughed before getting up. She might’ve seemed cool but Watanabe’s had a thing for being secret dorks. Gathering her things, Riko asked Tsuki,

“Well since you have time, wanna grab a snack? And possibly give me some advice for this Friday with You?”

Smiling, Tsuki bobbed her head,

“Sure if you’re paying! Quick advice though, You loves a girl in uniform.”

Riko could feel the tips of her ears burning red as she started walking towards the closest store,

“Okay, let’s think normal for a moment.”

“Ah, gotcha.”

While Riko and Tsuki planned how to win over You Watanabe’s heart on the other side of town, You was busy still screaming into her pillow. Weeks of planning for a simple phone call and it went so smoothly. There wasn’t anything better in the world.

You jumped out of bed, already typing out a quick message to Tsuki over the good news, while going straight to her journal for ideas on where to take Riko. She had one more chance, there was no way she was going to blow it.

A confession was coming that Friday, put together or not, You was going to let her heart be vulnerable one more time with no regrets to follow.


	20. Adore You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20... Wow. I would like to quickly say thank you. Whether you're reading this for the first time, popped in and out between the updates, or even have read every single chapter, I appreciate it so much. 
> 
> I did not think I could think of this many YouRiko stories but wow anything is possible I guess lmao.
> 
> Shout out to nobody for updating the YouRiko tag for months when I first got into them, if it weren't for that I wouldn't have started writing. As of right now I've brought over 70k words in the YouRiko tag, and there are still so many more that are in the process. How exciting :o !
> 
> Anyways, as always, Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

Nightfall dimmed the vision of those around, only allowing the gleaming light from the moon to shine through. A planet so far away lit the memories of many, all without wanting a single thing in return. Perhaps if it could request one thing, it would be for those to truly live with what little it could give. It did watch over those who lived in its light.

What was supposed to be a normal night, falling asleep in bed to a blinding phone screen, soon turned to something much more exciting for Riko.

Riko had placed her hand over her mouth, giggles racking through her body as they tried to escape her. With her other hand she attempted to help You sneak in through her window, barely any success on the sneaking part. 

You was always known for never planning anything, but rather going with whatever her heart commanded her to do. With that being said, it came to no surprise when Riko got a text moments before she was going to rest her eyes that You was on the last bus to her house. 

Riko’s mom had warned her a lot about You’s inability to think before her actions, saying it would cause her more trouble than good down the line, but the excitement of it all was something Riko always wanted. 

She needed it, she wasn’t sure if it was the rush of going against the rules, or perhaps someone like You in her world to break her out from her continuous cycle of life. Whatever it was, it brought an unquenched thirst to her lips that only You could satisfy.

You knew what Riko felt like, because similar to her she needed someone like Riko in her life. She was so spontaneous, yet all of her memories were on her own. It was a vicious cycle she had grown used to. There was no need for others at first, as You believed she knew it all. Yet, to be brought down to reality, of how lonely she truly was on her own, would only take a look into Riko’s eyes.

Much like how she was doing now. You could see how hard Riko was trying to hold in her laughter and as she watched her, You joined along with her. 

You laughed even when her hand slipped from the window frame and she fell onto the floor, rolling on her back. With Riko’s bed being so close to the window though her legs landed on top of it while You stared at the ceiling that was littered in tiny glow-in-the dark stickers. Riko mentioned she had placed them there when was younger. 

Riko couldn’t handle it anymore as she fell to the floor with laughter, leaning back against the bed as she held onto her stomach. Such a sight brought even more joy to You.

Their bodies shook from silent chuckles attempting to be masked. No one would be able to tell they were laughing so hard from the outside unless they were in that room with them. Riko would not have enough time to control herself to get out some type of explanation to her mother anyways. 

Their smiles stayed etched to their cheeks as the moments passed, with soft puffs of giggles to escape every so often.

Finally, Riko composed herself enough to get out her words. She leaned her forward, hair falling over her shoulder like a curtain, as she looked at You on her back, 

“What are you doing here? It’s late.”

You shrugged before placing her hands behind her head,

“I wanted to see you, that’s all.”

Riko’s hair fell in front of her vision, since there was no hair pin to pull it back. Softly, she tucked her strands behind her ear as she smiled at You. There weren't enough words in the human dictionary to describe how badly You wanted that to be her own fingers.

“Well, I’m seen. What’s your plan now?”

“To keep looking.”

It was just like You to always know and express what she wanted, not that Riko could relate. But right now, Riko knew exactly what You desired and she wasn’t entirely sure how to process it herself. 

Little by little Riko had noticed the subtle changes in their friendship, but a part of her turned a blind eye to it. Whether it was the lingering stares, the additional physical contact, or even purposely taking the wrong bus so they could spend more time together after school. Riko could only explain it as You wanting them to be better friends, that’s all.

There was no reason for You to like her, as Riko had always thought. It was just a fantasy she had played out in her head, the bad boy falls for the good girl trope was always her favorite to read anyways, right after the kabedon section in the book store.

You got up though, softly scooting herself closer to where Riko had rested by the bed. She brought her feet inwards, keeping them close to her as she looked towards the floor. Though her face was hidden, Riko could see her ears barely tinted pink as they peaked from her curly hair.

“What’s wrong, You?”

You turned her head only to face the bedsheets behind Riko. Their thighs touched and while You tried to play it off that she was grabbing the sheets cascading from the bed, her arm rested by Riko’s hip, bringing them closer to one another. It brought a light jump from the young girl as her shirt had ridden up, letting their skin touch under such an intimately quiet moment.

You’s voice broke through their rising tension,

“I don’t really know how to do stuff like this. B-But, you don’t have to say anything. Honestly, I don’t even really know what to say myself but... It’s just, lately, you’ve been on my mind.” 

Riko could feel the space between them slowly closing. You didn’t dare to look at Riko as she pushed forward but she kept her pace slow and steady, almost waiting to see if Riko would back away.

“What are you-?”

You finally glanced at Riko’s eyes, stopping her sentence midway. She looked so innocent under Riko’s stare, like a child being scolded for doing something she shouldn’t be doing. You shifted between Riko’s lips to the honey in her eyes, silently asking permission as she moved closer. The tension was almost killing Riko.

Riko could feel You’s shaking breath against her lips. She watched You and how tense she was, arm slightly shaking against her hip while her eyes tightly shut themselves out from the world. With her last bit of confidence, You whispered just loud enough for Riko to hear,

“Can I?” 

Rather than thinking the situation over, such as how their friendship would never be the same or even how possibly disappointed her mother would be with her. Riko instead didn’t think, she lived.

Riko brought her arms over You’s shoulders, making sure to trail her hands up her forearms along the way. Running her fingers into You’s curly hair, Riko pulled her onto her lips.

Neither of them exactly knew what to do, all they knew about kisses was that lips were supposed to be on lips. Which was so far a success, but the way You’s tongue ran gently between Riko’s lips for a moment before leaving was a feeling she needed again, desperately. 

As You backed away from Riko it was safe to say that there wasn’t a steady heartbeat within that room.

Riko took a small breath. Her hands went from You’s hair down to her shoulders, lightly dragging her nails into the fabric as she attempted to calm herself once more that night. 

As Riko raised her head, slightly opening her mouth to speak, You quickly stepped in,

“W-Wait!”

You threw her hands up, slightly covering her face, and Riko was able to see how truly embarrassed she was. Her entire face ran red, all the way down to her neck as she sputtered out her words,

“L-Like I said, you don’t have to say anything, especially if it’s just to make me happy! This was kind of sudden, I know, so I’d rather you think about it, about us. I have, for a long time, at least.”

Riko wanted to say she liked You, she had for a while if it wasn’t already painfully obvious, but You would most likely take it as her giving into whatever she wanted. Instead, Riko was okay with waiting a bit. Especially now that she could see how embarrassed You could truly get. The possibilities of future teasing were endless now.

Riko placed her hands in her lap, trying her best to not let her happiness be too overbearing. It wasn’t everyday her feelings were reciprocated from the closest person in her heart but that didn’t mean she could dance with happiness just yet, that would have to wait. Yet, one question still came to mind though,

“What about you? I’ll be here thinking about us, but what will you do?”

You smiled at Riko. Her cheeks were still pink from earlier. Reaching forward, You brought her fingers to Riko’s hair. You softly pushed the fallen strands behind her ear before looking into her eyes,

“I’ll adore you, just like I always have.”


	21. Decoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead (yet) ! Just been busy lately trying to knock out Chapter 5 of Infected (currently at 10k words) and doing some other drabbles here and there. I posted this in the Idol Fanfic Hell Server a couple days ago for the event going on and forgot to post it here ;-;. Anyways, enjoy and hopefully Infected Chapter 5 will be up by next week. Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

You sat on the ground of her shared apartment, slowly putting up the lights to the tree before her as she waited for Riko to join her. 

The tree was a bit beaten down and it barely reached her waist when You stood by it. It was a rather small tree compared to what she had before as a child. If anything, the tree could’ve been a child with its size.

However, being in college, a big tree simply wasn’t in the budget. Instead, Riko and You pitched in what they could from their side-jobs to collectively pull together just enough money for a tree and its decorations. Something that neither girl knew though was just how expensive those things were, meaning there were a lot of sacrifices to be made.

With You keeping her attention to spacing the pink and light blue ornaments perfectly apart, Riko brought over the hot cocoa she had been cooking on the stove. Before she could rest though, Riko picked up her phone, putting on the playlist she had made during class of all of the couple’s favorite Christmas songs.

With the music filling the room, Riko finally looked at the situation before her. She couldn’t believe after all of their hard earned money THAT was the biggest tree they could afford, one that barely matched up to You sitting down. Christmas no joke when you had to buy decorations and gifts within such a short time frame. 

There was nothing she could do though, as she would instead have to think early for the next year to not repeat the same mistake.

Plopping herself down beside You, Riko handed over the piping hot beverage before helping place the ornaments onto the tree.

The task ran by faster than expected, especially with holiday tunes to pass the time. Hearing one another sing along to the songs they each knew brought holiday cheer to their hearts, almost forgetting the falling apart tree in front of them.

Before they knew it, the entire tree was decorated and flashed the perfect combination of their favorite colors. You plugged in the lights for the final touch before sitting down beside Riko once more.

With their knees touching, You and Riko sat in silence, only the soft tune of Riko’s phone to fill the space as they stared at their hard work.

“Hey, You, did you remember the star?”

Riko asked out loud to You as she kept her eyes on the tree. You’s bright mood instantly paused though. 

They left out that part in their budget. 

With their remaining 2.19$ for Christmas though, it was a bit too late.

Rather than admitting defeat though, You had a better idea. Without saying a word, You got up as she rushed into their room with a mission on her mind. 

Riko watched but before she could get up to see what was wrong, You quickly came back with a smile across her face. She balanced her hot cocoa in one hand while holding onto a picture frame with a single paper clip on top of it in the other.

“What are you doing?”

“Hold on, I have an idea.”

You put down her beverage quickly before tearing at the picture frame, pulling what she needed away from it. As the picture rested in her fingers, You grabbed the paperclip before positioning the picture at the top of the tree.

Clipping it into place, You sat back onto the ground by Riko, quickly grabbing her beverage for warmth again.

Riko looked up only to see a picture of the couple from over a year ago clipped to the top of the tree. It was taken after one of You’s many diving competitions. You had her arm over Riko’s shoulder, hair still a little damp from the dive, with her post-competition clothes on to warm herself up, as well as a first place medal around her neck. She had on the brightest smile, with a light pink blush just noticeable to those around her. Riko held her arms around You’s waist and with the diver’s team jacket around her shoulders, Riko planted a kiss onto You’s cheek.

The couple had kept that picture by their bedside for a while, as it was just about a mutually favorite photo for both of them.

Looking over, Riko smiled at You before placing one of her hands onto the floor between them,

“You know, that was a great day.”

You looked over at Riko, reaching down to interlace their fingers, before beaming back,

“Yeah, but you made it the best day.”


	22. Bath? Dessert? Or Maybe... Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick writing exercise from Idol Fanfic Hell that I of course turned into a YouRiko. Also I know what the title says but this is PG I promise... in some ways lmao. Anyways, Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

You pushed open her front door, having to use more strength as usual, as she slowly walked her way into her home.

The commute was rough, her job was stressful, and even her preferred convenience store ran out of her favorite meal at lunch time. The day was awful to say in the least.

You tossed her shoes off in the living room as she plopped onto the couch headfirst. She could hear Riko’s footsteps walking towards her as soon as the front door closed. 

You already knew she was going to be scolded for being so messy right from her entrance, but she was just too tired. Instead, she spoke out, muffled from the couch’s cushion, to Riko as she approached her,

“Not today, please? I had a bad day.”

You just wanted to perish, or at least get ten minutes to relax. Riko understood her exhaustion though, as she saw how little strength You had to talk to her. Instead she leaned down by the couch, slowly rubbing circles into You’s back, before softly speaking out,

“It’s okay, I get it. How about this, you get to pick the night and I’ll get it all ready for you. No stress at all, just tell me what you want. Do you want dinner? Or just a bath?”

Riko slightly dug her nails into You’s back, visibly seeing her stress fade more as she purred with Riko’s massage,

“Or maybe… me?”

You froze for a moment, eyes widening dramatically, before quickly getting up. Holding herself up by her forearms, You turned towards Riko. Riko only had an innocent smile though, waiting for You.

You opened her mouth, already knowing her response, but her stomach had a different answer as it groaned in hunger. You laughed at the timing before her giggles were followed by her love. Scratching her cheek, You bashfully let out,

“I think dinner might be the right answer.”

Riko figured that would be it, but she couldn’t help her slight pout as she got up to prepare their food. Before she could walk away though, You grabbed her hand,

“After dinner, I wouldn’t mind some dessert before bed.”

You innocently smiled, but from the way she was drawing circles into Riko’s hand with her thumbs led the red-haired girl to believe there were ulterior motives to that statement.

Placing her free hand onto her chin, as if she were really thinking about the answer, Riko smiled back at You,

“Hmm, maybe if you’re lucky.”


	23. Your Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, 2020 is coming to an end and we'll soon begin 2021 so why not throw in a quick one-shot now while we wait :). I wrote this chapter actually a while back when I had watched the movie A Silent Voice. It was really great and when I was writing this chapter it reminded me of an old YouRiko I had read when I first got into them from XCamay. Everything tied itself together in the end lol. Anyways, Christmas ended and New Years is coming up so for this awkward week we're all in I give you a YouRiko for your time. Thank you and I'll see you next year :)
> 
> Also, Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

Riko’s fingers slid over her keyboard for what seemed like an eternity. The notes softly filled the room, bouncing all around her in a symphony of melodic pieces, yet none of them felt right.

She had been trying to come up with the perfect arrangement to showcase at her performance in a couple weeks, but she couldn’t get the ending down. It was as if she had cooked a large curry only to be missing the one spice to make it perfect. A strange analogy to tell her boss who was sending her email after email, but it was the only way she could explain herself.

Lost in her thoughts of harmony, a sudden tap was quick to put everything on hold. Only one person felt like a spark of electricity from a simple touch.

Turning around, honey painted eyes met with ocean blue ones. You smiled at her, and like usual, tapped Riko’s nose as soon as she turned to face her. Her face was always far too serious when she worked.

Taking her hands off the keys, Riko turned to face her wife, a bit surprised to see her. You didn’t visit too often when she worked

A soft smile painted You’s lips while her head tilted to the side. The slight waves of her silver hair were still so prominent even after all the years of damaging it in the chlorine filled pools. Every little thing from the sun kissed freckles across her cheeks to the slight scar on her eyebrow screamed beauty in Riko’s eyes. Even the skin painted hearing-aid You so desperately tried to hide with her hair always, in a way, felt like home.

“What are you doing?”

Riko asked out loud, subconsciously making sure her actions were enunciated for her wife’s understanding. You read Riko’s lips before shrugging her shoulders. She leaned back on her heels, similar to a child, before raising her hand to sign in response,

_‘Bored.’_

Riko giggled at her expression that followed as You slightly pouted with her word. You’s attention span never did last long for certain things, especially when winter had long reared its ferocious head. Leaving You stuck indoors with minimal activity was just about a death sentence for the active girl.

Before Riko could get up to see what she could do to fill You’s time, she was stopped by the raise of her hands.

_‘Can I listen?’_

That was a thing of theirs, ever since they were younger. You always wanted to hear what Riko sounded like, from her music to her own voice. When Riko was first asked that question from You she didn’t know how to respond. It was awkward and bumpy but then she realized years later that You just wanted to be near her when she was doing something she loved.

Though the gesture was with the best intentions, Riko still never felt secure in her pieces. However, the way You patiently waited for an answer every time, bright eyes filled with curiosity, it became quite difficult to deny any request that fell from her. Riko sunk down in her seat, slightly turning away in embarrassment from You as her hands did the talking,

_‘Okay, but it’s still a work in progress. It’s not very good.’_

Riko tried to briefly explain but You only tiredly smiled, as if she hadn’t heard the same answer for the past couple of years. And just like You, she gave the same answer as well,

_‘Liar’_

Riko fathomed an exaggerated look of shock, earning a slight giggle to escape You’s lips. Sticking out her tongue to tease Riko, You smiled with her actions. Riko never believed in a lot of things she did, despite always being great in every way. But even You knew every person had their own insecurities.

Riko pouting out at You. Teasing was always in her nature. As Riko scooted to the side, she made room for her love to sit right by her, as always.

Taking a seat, You’s head fell to Riko’s shoulder as she watched her fingers do wonders with the keyboard. With each note Riko hummed along, letting You feel the slight vibrations against her as her chest rose up and down in her breaths, making sure to pause for even the slightest staccato. All for You to understand her piece better.

The habit took a while to get down as Riko was used to being alone when she practiced. Now, even when she performs in her concert halls, she still hums her melody, just as if You was right there.

With each stroke of her fingers Riko’s song came to its end and though it was all over the two lovers stayed leaning on one another in silence.

“I love it.”

Riko jumped up as she heard those words, surprised at the sudden noise to break their quiet atmosphere. The voice was scratchy, obviously not used in such a long time, but it was still so familiar in the back of Riko’s mind. You turned, confused at Riko’s sudden shock, before realizing she was what scared her. Quickly, You sunk down slightly before signing out,

_‘Sorry. Was I too loud?’_

Shaking her head, Riko slightly laughed at her own reaction. She must’ve looked like a frightened cat with You being so concerned. Rubbing her hand behind You’s back, Riko said aloud,

“No, I just haven’t heard you in a long time.”

You began to blush at an intense rate. She knew Riko meant well but that didn’t stop her mind from thinking the worst.

_‘I know. I sound weird.’_

And just like that they were back to jumping between signing and speaking. While they both used the method they were most comfortable with, it was always nice to see one step out of their comfort zone for the other.

As You’s hands finished her signing she placed them over her burning face to cool its rise in heat. She wasn’t actually sure how she sounded, as she hadn’t heard her own voice since she was a child. Though she was told she spoke normally it was still a road she didn’t enjoy to tread upon.

Riko grabbed You’s hands though, taking them away from her face and towards her own chest. Seated on the bench together, she spoke softly for You to feel her words,

“You sound great. I love your voice.”

You’s lips trembled with Riko’s words. They were simple words Riko could tell her any time she would ask, but it still made it all the more special when it came from her heart. Leaning forward and placing her chin on Riko’s shoulder, You leaned into their touch.

“I love you.”

As Riko heard You’s voice once more she too held on a bit tighter to her love. Both their faces blushed brightly as they could feel their smiles against both of their skin.

Riko backed away, letting her hands rest onto their touching thighs before swiftly moving forward, pressing a quick kiss to You’s lips, catching her off guard. You’s eyes widened dramatically before she saw a bright Riko smiling at her.

“I love you too.”


	24. Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long. Life has been busy but its calmed down a bit now so i finally got hit with a slight inspiration bug lmao. Anyways, take this fic i based off the song Golden from Harry Styles. Been obsessed with him recently so yeah.
> 
> Also, Yousoro and out (๑>◡╹)ゞ

You’s fingers trembled as she held onto Riko’s sleeve, lightly pulling her back from turning away. Her hands felt clammy while mouth was dry as it slightly hung open.

Had she been talking that long? No wonder Riko looked ready to walk away.

The afternoon had begun to set around them, yet You and Riko still remained at school. Despite having their own activities to attend to at times, their schedules still somehow lined up with one another more than others.

Their casual meetups soon turned into house invitations that then turned into something more. With the combination of mutual admiration, as well as teenage desire, it wouldn’t take long before things slowly moved past friendship, into a weird relationship with no words for their foundation. You didn’t regret any part of making that first move, but rather she only had second doubts on how she did it. If she had just spoken first things would be easier.

Walking into the unknown wasn’t so much of her thing, she’d rather lay it all on the table than to throw caution to wind with something so delicate as her heart.

It took a while, but You finally said it. She could barely remember her words, she didn’t even know if they made sense, but with how stiff Riko had become she knew she struck a nerve.

As You locked eyes with Riko, she couldn’t help but realize how golden they truly were up close. Maybe it was the hazy environment to help add to the situation as well. Riko was like the sun while You was a desperate flower, wanting to soak up as much as possible.

Maybe being too selfish was the reason she was in this situation.

You let go of Riko’s sleeve, letting her have her space once more. As she stepped back, You quickly let out her words while Riko was still there to hear them,

“I know you’re scared, I am too, but I had to tell you. Whatever we’re doing now, I don’t want it to end. I don’t want to be, well, alone again.”

You felt insecure to say the words, but if she didn’t get it out how could Riko ever know? It wasn’t easy to guess such fears from You when she played her facade so well.

Riko slowly retracted her hand, touching her sleeve where You’s fingers were as she looked at the cloth.

You was much more open than Riko was, and it was horrifying. What they were doing felt right without words. Looking around the area before holding hands, secret kisses beneath the stairs, even the desire they felt themselves slipping into when they would be at one-another’s house after school; fighting their own thoughts as their parents were usually downstairs not expecting such actions from the two.

It all felt right, but even Riko couldn’t deny a wish to maybe remove their secrecy. Her mind though always held it’s doubts,

“Stuff like this only ends in a heartbreak, you know that right? Isn’t it better to just be how we are?”

Despite her words, You smiled. Her eyes never left Riko, then again they never had since she first walked into her life,

“Well, I’d still like to try. And I don’t want to stop until I’ve given everything I can. Wouldn’t you like to see what we could be?”

And just like the sun, blinding You’s eyes each time she gasped for air after a high dive, Riko lit up. The ideas ran through her head, the ability to go on a date or even to just not fear who was around to see them sparked slight hope in Riko. Of course, it wasn’t something she could get over overnight, but maybe what she needed was someone like You, who would stick it out until her last dying breath. To not give up hope, but instead to breath new life into her.

Turning, Riko fully faced You, returning the smile given to her. Though it was much more bashful, not nearly as suave as the high-diver’s, it still had the same effect.

There was no say in whether or not they would work, as no one could predict the future, but if You wasn’t scared, it gave Riko faith. Something she hadn’t had in a while.

Riko was a bit embarrassed with how You looked at her, waiting for more to be said. That confirmation of her dreams. She pushed her hair behind her ear, toying with its ends,

“That sounds, actually really nice. Should we restart from the beginning?”

You wasn’t too sure what ‘beginning’ Riko was talking about. The beginning of their friendship in general or the strange one they had now. Either one though was a chance You wanted so desperately. A chance to rediscover Riko, in the way she wanted to right from the start.

You swayed to one side, almost as if she had been freshly love-struck by those familiar golden eyes, before beaming out,

“Yeah, I’d love that.”


	25. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a short update you might as well ignore me until i come back with something else lmao

You’s clenched fist shook by her side while her other hand, barely relaxed, rested itself on Riko’s thigh. 

Riko’s attention had been entirely on the movie they were watching during their date, but once You made contact she couldn’t even remember who the characters were anymore. 

Riko turned to figure out just what You was trying to do, only to see her already staring intensely at her. With no hesitation, You pushed forward, pressing her lips firmly onto Riko’s, awkwardly bumping noses in the process. 

Unfortunately, just as quickly as it started, it ended all the same. 

You sat back, placing her gaze back on the movie while her hand remained on the young girl's thigh, trembling just slightly. 

It was all so sudden, Riko could only look back towards the screen as well as her brain tried to process what had just happened.

The only thing to give away what they had just done was the massive blushes across both of their faces and the thoughts running through Riko’s mind on just how she was going to get You to do that again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a new thing I'm trying. These stories aren't meant to be perfect works or anything they're just for me to get it out of my head. There will probably be many errors since no one is looking over it but me :p. Anyways, thanks for reading! Yousoro (๑>◡╹)ゞ !


End file.
